Step by Step, Brother
by lorrie
Summary: Drake has been invited to a father-son camping trip with Walter and Josh. What's stopping him from going? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Josh burst into the bedroom and threw his backpack on his bed, hardly noticing Drake sitting on the couch watching TV. **

"**What's up bro?" Drake asked, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.**

**Josh stepped in front of the TV set. "Why don't you tell me what's up? I've been looking forward to our camping trip for weeks and now dad tells me that you don't want to go!"**

**Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so I don't want to go camping. What's the big deal?"**

**Josh sat on the arm of the chair. "What's the big deal? What's the big deal?" He repeated, emphasizing the last sentence. "I'll tell you what the big deal is. I always end up doing what you want to do and you never do what I want to do." He pointed his finger at Drake while speaking. "Why is that?"**

**Drake shook his head slightly and again shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe what I want to do is more fun than what you want to do?"**

"**Why want you at least give the camping trip a try?" Josh pleaded.**

**Drake sighed, cut off the TV and put down the remote. "Look, it's not that I don't like camping. I do, I mean, it's been a long time since I've been and well, to be honest, the last time was with my dad." He waited for a response from Josh.**

"**Your dad liked to camp?" Josh asked, taking a seat beside of Drake.**

**Drake nodded, remembering his dad fondly. "He lived for it. The last time we went was just a few months before the accident. Mom decided at the last minute to stay home with Megan and so it was the first time, and the last time, that it was just me and dad. It was great!" He sat there for a few minutes remembering the fun times he had shared with his biological father before he had died.**

"**Drake, why didn't you say something when we first mentioned the trip?" Josh asked, taking a much kinder tone with his brother.**

"**Because, this is your thing with your dad and I don't want to be a third wheel." He got up and left the room.**

**After Drake left the room, Josh bounded down the steps, only to be stopped on the landing by Megan. "What did you say to Drake?" She asked.**

**Josh's hands went up in a defensive move. "Nothing. Why?"**

"**He's really upset." **

"**Where is he?" Josh asked.**

**Megan shrugged her shoulders and headed back to her room.**

"**Mom!" Josh shouted out as he spotted his step-mother in the kitchen.**

"**Could we please not shout thoughout the house?" Audrey lamented.**

"**Sorry." Josh replied. "Have you seen Drake?"**

"**You just missed him." She said.**

"**Did he say where he was going?" **

"**No." Audrey paused. "Are you two arguing again?"**

"**Not exactly. He just told me why he didn't want to go camping this weekend."**

**Audrey smiled slightly and stirred the stew she was cooking for dinner. "I guess he told you that his dad loved camping."**

**Josh took a seat at the kitchen table. "I don't get it, I mean if he didn't want to go, why didn't he just say so?"**

**Audrey sat down with her step-son. "Josh, you've been around Drake long enough to know that he doesn't always talk about his feelings. He loves to camp, just about as much as his dad did. I don't know if he really feels like he's intruding on that father son relationship with you and Walter or if the thought of camping with his step-dad feels like a betrayal to Michael."**

"**I guess I need to just give him some space, uh?" Josh asked.**

**Audrey nodded. "It's probably best." She patted Josh's hand. "He'll let you know soon what he plans to do."**

**To be continued . . . .**


	2. Decisions

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 2 – Decisions**

**Drake parked his car at the entrance to the park and grabbed his acoustic guitar from the backseat. Finding a nice quiet, shady spot under a tree, he sat down and began to play a somewhat sad melody.**

**Suddenly he quit and looked up towards the sky. "I really want to go, dad, but this was mine and your thing, you know?" He paused, as if waiting for an answer. "Walter's great and everything, but he's not you and besides he and Josh have been doing this trip for years, it wouldn't be right for me to intrude." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.**

"**Whatcha doin'?" A little voice asked from behind the tree.**

**Drake turned to the sound. "Uh, nothing." **

**A little girl sat down in front of him. "Would you play me something?" She asked.**

**Drake smiled. "What would you like to hear?"**

**The little girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She paused. "What were you playing earlier?"**

**Drake hadn't realized that anyone had been close enough to hear him earlier. He began to play the soft melody that he started when he first sat down. As he hummed along with the tune, he noticed that the little girl was softly crying. He immediately stopped playing. "Hey, why the tears?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders. "It's so sad. Did you make it up?"**

**Drake nodded. "Yeah, I wrote it last night."**

"**Does it have words?"**

"**Not yet." Drake replied.**

"**Oh." She said quietly. "It makes me think of my mama. She died last year."**

**Drake gently lifted her chin. "You know what, it makes me think of my dad, he died three years ago."**

"**Play it again." She said and as he played, she softly hummed and as she did, the lyrics seemed to write themselves. Drake began to sing:**

_**I don't want to forget**_

**_The feelings I've felt for you._**

**_I don't want to lose_**

_**All the things we've shared.**_

_**And just because I move on,**_

_**Just because I keep on living,**_

_**Doesn't mean I'll forget,**_

**_Doesn't mean I'll ever forget . . . you._**

**He strummed a few more chords and ended the song there.**

"**That's perfect. It says what I wanted to say." The little girl said softly.**

**Drake nodded. "Yeah, me too."**

"**Abby!" A voice called from the other end of the park.**

"**I have to go. That's my step-mom. We're supposed to be leaving for vacation tomorrow. We're going to the beach." She paused. "My mom loved the beach and until now, I wasn't sure I wanted to go with my step-mom and step-sisters, but I feel much better about it now thanks to you."**

**Drake watched her run off and practically leap into her step-mother's arms. He looked heavenward again. "Thanks dad." **

**Dinner was already on the table when Drake came in. "Hey mom!" He said happily, giving her a quick hug before heading up to his room to put his guitar away.**

**Josh was just about to go downstairs when Drake came into the room. "Hey brother!" Drake greeted.**

"**Hey yourself." Josh replied. "Are you OK? I mean, you seemed kinda down when you left and now . . ."**

**Drake smiled. "I'm fine. I just had to sort some things out, so I went to the park." **

"**Good." Josh said. "I'm glad you're OK."**

"**Hey, it's not too late for me to change my mind again about going camping, is it?" Drake asked.**

**Josh smiled. "So you want to go?"**

**Drake nodded. "Well, only if I'm not going to be a third wheel."**

"**No way, brother!" Josh wrapped his arm around Drake's neck and gave him a noogie.**

"**Hey, the hair! Watch the hair!" Drake yelled.**

**Josh released him and the two headed downstairs for dinner.**

"**Hey dad, Drake's decided to come on the trip!" Josh announced as Walter came into the room.**

"**Great!" Walter's eyes met Drake's. "What changed your mind, son?" He asked.**

"**That." Drake replied.**

**Walter looked at him, puzzled.**

"**You just called me son. It took a lot of soul-searching for me to be OK with that. I mean doing father son things with you instead of my real dad, but I'm OK with it now."**

"**You're sure?" Audrey asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure." Drake replied, taking his seat at the table.**

**Audrey smiled at her son. "You know what? Your dad would be very proud of you. I know I am."**

**Drake blushed slightly, glad that Megan was at her friend's house for the night. "Thanks mom."**

"**Now, eat up. Dinner's getting cold."**

**To be continued . . .**


	3. Fishing For Common Ground

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 3 – Fishing for Common Ground**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

The following morning, Walter called out to the boys at 5:00 a.m. "Come on guys, we need to get a move on!"

Josh jumped out of bed at the sound of his dad's voice. "Coming dad!" He called back. Looking towards Drake's loft, he saw that his brother was still fast asleep. "Drake! Come on, we're leaving soon!" He shook him slightly.

Drake rolled over. "Just a few more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Drake, come on! Dad's waiting." Josh insisted, shaking Drake once again.

Drake lifted his head from the pillow, glanced at the clock and moaned. "It's only 5:00 a.m." He protested.

"I know, but dad wanted to get an early start." Josh replied as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Why so early?" Drake continued to protest. "We packed the Jeep last night."

Josh pulled the cover off of Drake, eliciting a scowl from his brother. "Come on. The sooner we get on the road, the sooner we'll be there."

Drake shook his head. "Yeah? So?"

"Just get dressed, OK?" Josh left the room. Drake continued to lie in bed for a few more minutes, then slowly got up and got dressed.

Josh was already eating breakfast when Drake sat down at the table, poured himself a bowl of cereal and began eating. "Good morning guys!" Walter announced as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, dad." Josh said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Drake." Walter repeated to his step-son.

"Mornin'." Drake mumbled.

Walter wasn't quite sure how to take Drake's lack of enthusiasm, but he knew that he wasn't really much of a morning person, so he didn't press it.

After breakfast, the boys made their way upstairs to brush their teeth and to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "You bringing your guitar?" Josh asked.

Drake shrugged and picked up his black acoustic guitar and placed it in its case. "Couldn't hurt, I guess."

Downstairs, Audrey took a seat beside her husband. "I'm so glad Drake decided to go." She smiled. "He seems to finally be bonding with you."

Walter placed his hand over Audrey's and nodded. "I'm glad he's going too. We're going to have a blast!"

"You had just better be careful." She cautioned. "I overheard the boys planning a rock climbing adventure tomorrow."

Walter laughed. "I think I had better leave the rock climbing to them, then."

Audrey joined in his laughter. "Just make sure they don't get hurt." She kissed him. "You either."

"I promise we'll be careful." Walter replied, returning the kiss.

Drake and Josh both bounded down the steps. "All ready to go!" Drake announced.

"Well alright then. Let's get a move on." Walter said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Bye mom." Josh said, giving Audrey a quick hug.

"Bye Josh. Be careful."

"I will." Josh replied as he stepped out the door.

"Bye mom." Drake said, wrapping his arms around his mom's neck.

"Bye sweetheart. You be careful."

Drake gave her a cock-eyed smile. "I will."

An hour into the road trip, Walter turned to the boys. "How about some traveling music?" He began to sing, off-key. "Oh, I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee . . ."

Josh joined in at the chorus, singing boisterously. "Oh Suzanna, Oh don't you cry for me . . ."

"I think I'm gonna cry if I have to listen to much of this." Drake rebelled, as he turned his head to the window, pulled his jacket collar up around his ears and scrunched down in the seat.

"What's wrong Drake?" Josh asked when he and Walter finished their rendition of the song.

"I have a headache." Drake lied.

"I'm sorry son. Do you want me to pull over so you can get some fresh air?"

"No, that's OK. I'm sure it'll pass." Drake replied.

Josh turned to look at Drake in the backseat. "Why don't you try singing with us? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"No thanks." Drake mumbled.

"Maybe we had better not sing for a while Josh. Let's give Drake's head a break." Walter suggested.

Josh's eyes widened. "Not sing? We always sing car songs when we go camping."

"Let's just give it a rest for a while, OK?" Walter said.

"Aww alright." Josh moaned.

Josh remained silent for just a couple of minutes. "Hey Drake, have you ever been rock climbing before?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah, lots of times. How about you?"

"Yeah, dad and I went a few years ago."

"I think I'm going to let you guys go alone this trip." Walter announced.

"What?" Josh questioned. "Why?"

"I wouldn't want to slow you guys down."

Drake shifted positions and stuck his head between the two front seats. "You won't slow us down. I thought you were going to do things with us, not just watch."

Walter smiled. "So you guys don't mind if I go?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you, dad." Josh said, looking at his dad.

"Drake?" Walter questioned.

"I feel the same way, dad. There's no reason you shouldn't go with us."

"Well, if you're sure, then rock climbing it is."

"There it is!" Josh announced as they passed the sign for the campground.

Walter pulled into the entrance and paid their camping fees before proceeding to spot #51. When he finally parked, the guys jumped out. "Wow!" Drake exclaimed. "This is a great spot!"

"We've had the same spot for as long as I can remember." Josh said.

"It's really great." Drake repeated.

Walter opened the back of the Jeep and began to pull out their gear. "Come on fellas, a little help here?"

Drake grabbed his pack and pulled it onto his back. Josh did the same and the two carried their packs to the area where they planned to set up their tent.

"Can you guys get the tent up while I get the firewood?" Walter asked.

"No problem." Drake replied as he and Josh went to work setting up the tent.

Josh looked a bit bewildered at the poles and stakes laying on the ground. "You do know how to set up a tent, right?" Drake asked.

"Not one like this." Josh confessed. "I have a nice pop-up tent in the Jeep, maybe I should go get it."

Drake shook his head. "No way. When my dad and I used to go camping, he always brought this tent and I don't plan to sleep in anything else."

"But Drake, it's an old tent. I have a much newer one in the Jeep and it's easier to set up."

"Fine, then set it up and you sleep in it. I'm setting this one up, right here and this is where I'll be sleeping." He began to set up the old style tent.

"Wow!" Walter expressed his amazements at Drake's ability to maneuver the tent poles, canvas and stakes without instructions. "What a great old tent!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Drake answered beaming. "It was my dad's."

"Josh, won't it be great to sleep in an old-style tent for a change?" Walter asked.

Josh fumbled with his tent for a minute before popping it open. "Uh, I thought we'd stay in this tent."

"Oh, well, uh, maybe I could stay one night in your tent and spend the other in Drake's?" Walter said, not really wanting to have to split his time with the boys.

"It's OK dad." Drake said, staring at Josh and his tent. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Drake . . ." Walter started, but stopped as Drake climbed into his tent and tied it shut.

"I told them I didn't want to be a third wheel." He muttered as he straightened out the wrinkles in the bottom lining of the tent.

"You're not a third wheel." Josh said from outside of the tent.

Drake untied the tent and stuck his head out. "Are you eavesdropping on me?"

"It's a little hard not to." Josh replied. "You are talking out loud."

"Oh." Drake replied and stuck his head back inside the tent.

Seconds later, Josh climbed inside. "Don't be mad Drake. I know that you had to be used to doing certain things with your dad on your camping trips like I'm used to doing certain things with my dad. The thing is, we need to find a way to combine the two."

"Yeah I guess." Drake said.

"Come on. Dad's already got the fishing gear out and he's more than ready to get to the river."

Drake smoothed one final corner of the tent, the corner where his dad had always slept. He placed his sleeping bag on the other side and left the tent with Josh.

As they walked towards the river, Walter began whistling the tune from Andy Griffith and before they knew it, both Josh and Drake had joined in. And by the time they reached Walter's favorite fishing spot, they were laughing.

"This is great!" Drake said as he baited his hook and began to wade into the shallows.

"Yeah it is!" Josh echoed, wading in a little further downstream.

"I'm glad you boys approve." Walter replied as he too waded in and cast his line.

"I've got one!" Drake called out as he began reeling in a beautiful rainbow trout.

Walter sat his rod on the bank and joined Drake. "Easy. Careful now, don't lose him!"

Drake carefully reeled the fish in and scooped it up in his net. "Gotcha!" He said as he removed the hook and held the fish up for everyone to see.

"Well done, son!" Walter slapped his back.

"Hey, I've got one!" Josh called out and the scene repeated itself with Josh as the center of attention.

Once all three of the guys had caught two trout each, they gathered their gear and headed back to camp, whistling again as they walked.

"OK, if you two will clean the fish, I'll get the fire started." Walter said, gathering wood in his arms.

"It's a deal." Josh replied, eliciting a grimace from Drake. "What?"

"Cleaning fish?" Drake said in disgust.

"You like to eat them, don't you?" Josh asked.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "You know I do."

"Well, it's a little hard to eat them with their scales still on and their guts inside, isn't it?"

Drake rolled his eyes at his brother and grabbed the scaling knife from his gear. "Fine, fine, let's get on with it then." He muttered.

An hour later, Josh, Drake and Walter were sitting around their campfire, eating their catch of the day, along with the rice and broccoli that Audrey had packed for them.

"This is great, dad." Josh said.

Drake nodded, approvingly. "Yeah, it's really good."

"Well, I did use the secret Nichols family recipe." Walter winked at Josh and Drake felt like he was on the outside of an inside joke.

"What Nichols family secret recipe?" Drake asked.

Josh smiled. "Oh, just something that's been handed down from generation to generation in the Nichols family for hundreds of years."

Drake continued to eat. "I see." He said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you think Josh?" Walter asked. "Is it time to let Drake in on the old family recipe?"

Josh stared at his step-brother mockingly for a minute, his hand rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Well, he has been part of this family for a little over a year now, but has he proven himself worthy of knowing the secrets of the family?"

Walter's expression grew serious. "That's a good question Josh. Has he proven himself yet?"

Drake was quickly growing tired of the scene before him. "Look, I don't need to prove anything to anyone. If you want to tell me, then tell me, if not, it's not a big deal anyway."

Josh's hand flew to his heart. "Not a big deal! The Nichols secret family recipe . . . not a BIG deal? Oh, how wrong you are, my brother."

"Oh, come off of it. So, you have a secret way of fixing fish, who doesn't?"

Walter and Josh looked at each other. "So, you have a secret family recipe too?" Josh asked.

"Duh! Do you really think my dad and I camped and fished all those years without a special way of cooking fish?" Drake asked.

Walter looked at his step-son. "I'm sorry Drake. We're just kidding around with you. The only thing I do to the fish is marinate it in orange juice before I cook it."

"You're kidding? That's what my dad did. He always said the more pulp in the juice, the better." Drake replied in disbelief.

Walter and Josh looked at each other again. "And all this time, I thought that was a Nichols family secret." Josh said.

"I guess it's a Parker-Nichols family secret." Drake smiled.

Walter smiled at both of the boys, marveling in the way that they were getting along. "Drake, how about bringing out your guitar?"

"Only if you promise not to sing car songs." Drake laughed as he got up.

For the next hour, Drake played several tunes and then, just before they were ready to call it a night, he began to softly sing the song he had written in the park:

_**I don't want to forget**_

_**The feelings I've felt for you.**_

_**I don't want to lose**_

_**All the things we've shared.**_

_**And just because I move on,**_

_**Just because I keep on living,**_

_**Doesn't mean I'll forget,**_

**_Doesn't mean I'll ever forget . . . you._**

"That's beautiful Drake." Walter said solemnly. "When did you write it?"

"Yesterday, in the park." Drake replied and put his guitar away.

To be continued . . .


	4. Trails and Trials

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 4 – Trails and Trials**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

It had been a long time since Drake had slept so soundly. He found himself awake long before Josh and Walter.

Walter sniffed the air, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee waking him. He nudged Josh. "Hey, I smell breakfast." Josh said.

They pulled on their clothes and poked their heads out of the tent to find Drake sitting by the campfire, scrambled eggs and sausage frying in the skillet and coffee brewing in the pot.

"I don't believe this!" Josh exclaimed as he joined Drake by the fire. "You're up before 7:00 on a Saturday?"

"Yeah, well I guess there's something to be said for this fresh mountain air, right?" He turned to Walter. "Mornin' dad. You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Definitely!" Josh replied.

"What time are we scheduled for the climb?" Drake asked.

Walter held up his finger while he finished chewing his eggs. "9:00."

"Cool!" Drake replied and grabbed a second helping of breakfast.

After breakfast, the troop made their way to the Jeep for the half hour drive to the climbing area. "I don't get it." Josh said to Drake, as Walter walked a little ahead of them.

"Don't get what?" Drake asked.

"You hate to cook, you hate getting up early, especially on Saturdays and you aren't even crazy about eggs and sausage, yet you got up and cooked breakfast for us before dawn . . . why?"

Drake shrugged. "I dunno, I guess it's just what I would have done with my dad had he been here, so . . ."

"So . . . does that mean that things are OK with you and dad?"

Drake stopped in his tracks and turned to Josh. "Josh, there was never a problem between me and dad. Was there?"

"I think dad just felt like maybe the two of you weren't connecting." Josh replied.

"Really?" Drake asked, looking up the path to his step-dad. "I didn't know that."

Josh's arm went around his brother's shoulders. "Doesn't matter much now anyway, brotha, I think you and dad are totally connected after this trip."

Drake smiled as he shrugged out of Josh's hug and continued up the path to the Jeep.

There were several vehicles already parked in the lot when the guys arrived. "Looks crowded." Drake commented.

"I guess that's why we had to make reservations." Walter replied. "Come on boys, let's go rent our gear."

After gearing up, the guys found themselves at the base of the wall. Drake stepped back slightly to see the top. "How high is this?" He asked the guide.

"This is the 40 footer."

Drake nodded his head. "Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Josh said with a slight nervousness.

"You'll both be fine, just make sure you follow all of the safety procedures that the guide gives you."

"That goes for you too dad." Drake said as he lightly punched Walter's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Walter winked.

Soon the three began their assent. Drake first, followed by Josh and then Walter. Drake steadily reached for each hold with his hands, following with locating good footholds. "Josh, watch this next section, the holds are pretty far apart." He warned.

"Th-th-thanks." Josh stammered.

Walter steadily pulled himself upward behind Josh. "You're doing great guys!" He complimented.

Josh maneuvered the tricky section Drake had warned him about and shouted down a warning to Walter. "Dad, watch the next section. The holds are pretty far apart."

"Thanks for the heads up." Walter said as he continued to climb. Then, as he started to maneuver the tricky section, the boys heard scraping sounds as Walter tried desperately to find a foothold.

"Dad!" Josh shouted down and then quickly looked up at Drake. "Drake, dad's in trouble!"

Drake looked down, but from his vantage, he could see little of Walter. "Tell him not to panic. He is still is his harness, right?"

"Dad, are you in your harness?" Josh asked.

Walter fought to keep his grip on the rocks. "Yes!" He yelled just as his hands slipped and he began a rapid descent on the safety line.

When he reached the ground, his foot buckled beneath him. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled as a team of paramedics gathered around him.

"Did he make it OK, Josh?" Drake asked.

"I think he's hurt. It looks like the paramedics are checking him out." Josh reported.

"OK, carefully, start making your way back down. I'm right behind you." Drake instructed.

Josh began his descent followed by Drake. By the time they reached the bottom, Walter's ankle had been wrapped and he had been given a set of crutches.

After unharnessing, both boys ran to him. "Dad!" They both called out.

"I'm fine guys; just a little sprain." He explained.

Drake helped him up and offered his shoulder as support. "You're sure?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine. One of you will have to drive though." He reached into his pocket for the keys.

"I'll drive and you can keep dad company in the back." Drake said as he reached for the keys.

"Oh no! You drove the Jeep last time, so it's my turn." Josh shouted, reaching for keys.

"I'm driving!" Drake yelled.

"No, I'm driving!" Josh retorted.

Walter put his two fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Boys! That's enough!" He looked at Drake who was now standing with his arms folded in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently and handed the keys to Josh. "Drake drives the first stretch on the way home."

As soon as Walter's back was turned, Drake childishly stuck his tongue out at Josh, who returned the gesture.

"Dad, what do you want for lunch?" Josh asked as he slid behind the wheel and Drake took the passenger seat, giving Walter room to stretch out in the back.

"I don't care. You guys pick."

A few miles down the road, Josh pulled through the drive-thru of a Mr. Taco and ordered lunch for everyone. From there they continued back to the campground.

After parking the Jeep, Josh and Drake gathered the food and began to walk towards their campsite. Walter cleared his throat as he reached for his crutches. "A little help here, guys?"

The two stopped and looked at each other. "I drove." Josh announced.

"And my hands are full." Drake replied.

"So are mine." Josh said.

Drake shook his head in anger and piled the food that he had been carrying on top of what Josh was carrying. "Fine. You take the food and I'll get dad."

"Hey! I can't carry all of this." Josh complained. "My nachos are getting crushed." He whined as Drake walked away.

"Sorry dad." Drake said, letting Walter lean on him while he got his crutches in place.

"Thanks son." Walter replied, happy to have someone to lean on.

"Can you handle those things, are would you rather lean on me?" Drake asked, pointing to the awkward way Walter was handling the crutches.

"I'll get the hang of it in a minute." Walter said as one of the crutches slipped slightly. "I'm OK." He said quickly as Drake reached for him.

"I know when I broke my leg a couple of years ago, it took me a week or more to get the hang of those things." Drake confessed.

"That must have been hard on you." Walter replied as they started down the path.

Drake waved off the comment. "Nah! It was a great way to attract girls! For some reason, they seem to really dig a man in pain."

Walter stopped. "Um, is that so? I sure hope your mom feels that way when I call and tell her what happened."

"Why call her?" Drake asked.

"What do you mean?" Walter said.

"Well, why tell her until you have to? I mean, we still have the rest of today and tomorrow before we leave . . . " He paused. "Unless you would rather leave now."

"No. I'm fine." Walter said.

"Well, what I mean is why tell mom over the phone now when you'll see her tomorrow."

"Drake, your mother has a right to know what happened. She worries about us."

"I know, so why make her worry more. If you tell her that you're hurt, she'll want to be with you now, right?"

Walter nodded slowly. "Right."

"So, why make her worry unnecessarily."

"I see your point." Walter replied. "This kid is good." He thought and smiled to himself.

After lunch, Walter settled down and fell asleep. "Hey, want to go hiking on the trail?" Drake asked Josh.

Josh shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Just leave dad a note. We probably shouldn't wake him." Drake said.

Josh wrote out a note: Dad, we've gone hiking. We should be back in a couple of hours. It's 2:00 now. Josh & Drake"

The trail had grown more and more narrow as the boys continued to hike. "Drake, are you sure this is even the right trail?" Josh whined. "We've been walking for almost three hours. I told dad we'd only be gone two."

Drake stopped and looked at Josh. "I don't know, OK! I don't know if this is the right trail or not. We should have reached the falls by now, but we haven't!"

"So we're lost? You said you knew where you were going! I've never been lost in the woods before and now . . ."

"Josh, so help me, if you don't stop whining . . ." Drake slammed his fist into a tree and then drew it back quickly. "Owww."

Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK? I feel like I broke my hand."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for getting us lost." Josh started.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I said I knew where I was going and I didn't, but we probably need to concentrate on finding our way back. I mean, it's going to get dark out here soon." Drake said.

Josh looked up past the canopy of treetops. "You're right." He looked back in the direction they had just traveled. "There's really no trail there, how are we going to get back?"

"I don't know." Drake replied.

Walter woke up and stretched, the pain in his ankle reminding him that he was injured. He looked around the camp and seeing no sign of Drake or Josh, pulled himself up. The note Josh had left, fell to the ground, brushing Walter's hand in the process. "What's this?" He picked up the note and then looked at his watch. "It's almost 6:00!" He said frantically. "Something must have happened!"

To be continued . . .


	5. Lost and Alone

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 5 – Lost and Alone**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

Walter re-read the note. "Two hours! They've been gone too long." He pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the campsite entrance to find a Park Ranger.

After quite an uphill struggle, he reached the entrance and was greeted by a Park Ranger. "Can I help you?" The Ranger asked, helping to steady Walter on his crutches.

"My boys are missing." Walter blurted out.

The Park Ranger pulled out a chair and helped Walter sit down. "Easy, sir. Now what do you mean, your boys are missing?"

"They left me this note." He handed the note to the Ranger. "They went hiking and were only going to be gone a couple of hours, it's been over four now and its beginning to get dark."

The Ranger pulled out a notebook and began taking down information. "How old are the boys?"

"They're both sixteen."

"Names?"

"Drake Parker and Josh Nichols." Walter replied. "We have to get out there!"

"Sir, I need for you to calm down. They've probably just got a little turned around on the trails or took a little longer at the falls than they meant to, or for that matter, they're sixteen year old boys, they could have met up with a couple of girls."

Walter nodded his head, hoping that the Ranger was right.

Meanwhile, Drake stayed close to Josh as he led them through the dense forest. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked, a shiver overtaking him as the air began to grow colder.

Josh stopped. "No, not really." He turned and saw Drake shiver again. "You really should have worn something a little heavier than a t-shirt."

Drake wrapped his arms around himself. "I didn't know we were going to be gone half the night."

He looked around and then pointed up towards a steep-graded embankment that lead to an area where the treeline seemed to divide. "That looks like a clearing, let's try to make it up there."

Josh looked to the spot where Drake was pointing and then looked back at Drake. "You've gotta be kidding. There's no way we're going to get up a grade that steep."

Drake began to climb. "Why not? It's just like the rock climbing we were doing this morning."

"Not exactly." Josh said sternly. "We had safety harnesses on then and there were actually rocks to pull yourself up on. Here, we're facing a wall of dirt and debris."

Drake wasn't paying any attention to his brother. His concentration was on where to place his hands and feet and on how to pull himself upward with his movements.

Dirt sifted down from Drake's climb and landed on Josh's head. "Hey, watch what your doing!" Josh looked up just as Drake scampered over the top of the embankment.

"Now it's your turn. You can do this. The footholds are there, you just have to look for them." Drake coached.

"Aw, alright." Josh replied and began his climb. When he reached the top, Drake helped pull him over the edge, scraping his stomach on the ground in the process.

Josh lifted his shirt to survey the skin damage to his stomach. "Oww." He cried out as he touched the pinkish red scrape.

"Sorry." Drake said, recoiling at the thought of how much the scrapes must burn.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Drake. We're out here in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water and nothing to make a fire! It's dark and we have no idea what kind of animals might be lurking, let alone how we're going to keep warm when the temperatures drop tonight. You're always so good at getting yourself out of jams, well, get us out of this one!"

Drake threw a rock off of the embankment and started walking in the clearing, away from Josh.

Josh watched him go. "I'm not coming with you this time! I'm going to stay right here until someone comes to rescue us!" Drake kept walking. "Do you here me, Drake? I'm not coming with you!" He looked in the other direction, away from his brother. "He'll be back."

Drake mumbled to himself as he walked, the clearing illuminated by the rising full moon. "It's not my fault we're lost out here. Josh wanted to go hiking too. If he knew we weren't on the right trail, why didn't he say something?"

Suddenly the ground beneath him gave way and Drake half slid, half tumbled down the steep grade, bumping into trees and rocks along the way. He finally came to rest, hard against a tree.

Josh looked back down the clearing and quickly jumped to his feet when he didn't see Drake anywhere. "Drake!" He called out as he began to walk in the direction Drake had taken. "Drake!" He neared the spot where Drake had slipped and his eyes grew wide as he realized that Drake had fallen.

"Drake, can you hear me?" Josh called out, unable to see Drake, who lay unconscious against a large tree. "Awww, I guess I'm going to have to climb down there." He flattened himself to the ground and held to a treeroot, sliding down until his feet found something solid to support him. Then he slowly began to descend, calling out to Drake every few minutes.

Drake was vaguely aware of someone calling his name. His head was pounding and he ached all over. He heard his name again and tried desperately to open his eyes, but fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Josh stopped when he reached a large, flat rock. The moon lent enough light for him to see a smear of blood. He reached down and gasped when he realized that it was fresh and most likely belonged to Drake. He began to call to his brother frantically. "Drake! Drake, where are you? Please answer me!"

Drake tried again to open his eyes as he heard his name being called. "Josh." He tried to speak, but his voice came in a hushed whisper.

Looking beyond the rock that he was now standing on, Josh spotted a slight movement about 100 feet from him. "Drake!"

"Josh!" Drake's voice was a bit stronger.

"Drake! I'm coming!" Josh called out as he heard Drake's voice.

Walter had managed to pack their camping gear back into the Jeep before hobbling back to the Park Ranger's office to once again ask for help in finding the boys.

The Park Ranger was just about to lock the door for the night when he saw Walter approaching. "So, what were your boys up to?" He asked.

"I don't know. They haven't come back!" Walter practically yelled.

The Ranger's jaw dropped and his cavalier attitude changed. "Come on in. I'll get a Search and Rescue team assembled and we'll begin a search immediately."

The Ranger sat down at his desk and began to get a team together to begin their search for Drake and Josh. "Now, they've been missing for approximately four hours now, right?"

"Yes." Walter answered. "There's no way they'd be gone this long if something weren't wrong."

The Ranger nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get this going when you were here earlier, but I really thought they'd be back by now."

"Ranger, the temperatures are supposed to be pretty cool tonight, aren't they?" Walter asked.

The Ranger nodded. "Not only that, there's a pretty large storm brewing just north of the mountain and if it hits in here now, we have a good possibility of getting snow before morning."

Walter sat, unmoving and then slowly pulled out his cellphone to make the dreaded call home to Audrey and Megan.

Josh took it slow making his way to Drake, not wanting to end up another casualty of this trip. When he finally reached his brother, he steadied himself against two large pine trees, so as not to tumble down the embankment. "Drake." He said softly, his eyes surveying Drake's obvious cuts and bruises.

"Hey." Drake whispered. "How much further to the bottom?"

Josh looked beyond the trees that were holding them. "It's still a pretty good ways down."

"I can't climb up." Drake whispered.

Josh nodded. "I know." He squatted down next to Drake and moved his blood matted hair out his eyes. "You probably shouldn't try to move at all."

"That bad?" Drake asked.

Josh nodded. "You have a nasty gash on your forehead and a pretty good goose egg just behind your right ear. You may have a concussion."

Drake shivered as the wind began to pick up. "I'm c-c-cold."

Josh took his windbreaker off and placed it over Drake. "I know. Just lay still Drake. I'm sure dad has the Park Rangers looking for us by now."

"What do you mean they're lost!" Audrey yelled into the phone.

"Honey, I sprained my ankle when we were climbing this morning and they boys wanted to go hiking. I didn't want to hold them back, so . . ."

"So you just let them go off by themselves into the woods!" Audrey yelled.

Walter adjusted himself in the chair. "Audrey, they're sixteen. There's no reason they couldn't hike a short trail alone."

"No reason, except they're lost." She was almost crying. "Walter, we're on our way up there."

"No! There's a storm on the way in. It would be too dangerous for you and Megan on the road."

"No more dangerous than it is for Drake and Josh out there alone on that mountain." Audrey slammed the phone down and cried freely.

Megan bounded down the stairs. "Who was on the phone?" She asked and sat down next to her mother when she noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Audrey tried to compose herself. "Honey, your brothers are missing."

"Missing? They went camping, how can they be missing?" Megan asked.

"They went hiking this afternoon and they haven't come back." Audrey explained.

Megan shook her head. "The big boobs." She thought. "Can't even follow a simple hiking trail." She looked at her mother. "Where's dad?"

"He twisted his ankle this morning rock climbing, so the boys set out hiking alone." Audrey said.

"But the Park Rangers are looking for them, right?" Megan asked.

Audrey nodded. "They're beginning their search now, but there's a strong storm coming in from the north and it's hampering the search."

Megan wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her close. "They'll be fine. Drake always manages to get himself out these kinds of things. They'll be fine." She hugged her mother tighter. "They have to be." She thought.

"Drake! Come on, wake up!" Josh lightly patted his brother's shoulder. He knew that the proper way to wake someone who had lost consciousness was to lightly pat their cheek, but Drake's cheeks were both bruised. "Come on, Drake. I don't like it out here by myself."

"That's where you would have been if I had of kept walking." Drake whispered through his somewhat parched lips.

"Don't do that to me!" Josh yelled. "Geez, I'm worried sick about you and . . ."

Drake drew his knees closer to his chest and panted slightly, trying to ease the pain that he was pretty sure was broken ribs.

"Easy Drake." Josh lightly rubbed his arm and back until the pain eased up. "It's getting cloudy." He said, looking up towards the moon and seeing the heavy clouds begin to overtake it.

Drake nodded wearily. "Yeah . . . pretty soon . . . no light at . . . all." He drifted off again, leaving Josh alone and in the dark.

To be continued . . . .


	6. The Rescue

"**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 6 – The Rescue**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

A search party of ten had assembled at Ranger Headquarters and were now ready to set out; some on four-wheelers and some on horseback. "Mr. Nichols, why don't you go back to your campsite, just in case the boys find their own way back?" The Park Ranger suggested.

Walter nodded; his face full of determination and anguish. "I'll pack up our gear. I want to be ready to leave when they're found . . . just in case something's really wrong." He turned to make the slow walk back to their campsite.

The Park Ranger nodded knowingly. "Try not to worry Mr. Nichols. We'll find them."

An owl landed on the tree branch, just above Josh and Drake's heads and began to screech. Josh jumped at the loud noise. "Wh-wh-who's there?" He called out. The owl hooted in return. "Mr. Owl, why don't you just go away?"

"Who're you talkin' to?" Drake mumbled groggily as he regained consciousness.

Josh took Drake's hand and was relieved when his brother squeezed his in response. "Just an owl, Drake." Josh replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." Drake replied weakly. "No sign of dad yet?"

Josh shook his head, even though Drake couldn't see him. "No, not yet." The wind began to blow out of the North and Josh watched, helplessly as Drake began to shiver and then he shivered himself.

"Wish we had a fire." Drake whispered.

Josh's eyes widened as he realized he had a book of matches in his jacket pocket. "Forget everything bad I've ever said about you brother! You're a genius!"

Drake looked at him, confused. "I am? What did I say?"

Josh began going through the pockets of his jacket, which still covered Drake. "What're you doin?" Drake slurred.

"Matches! I have matches!" Josh shouted as he triumphantly held up the book of matches. "I can start a fire. We'll stay warm and hopefully draw some attention to ourselves at the same time!"

Drake weakly nodded. "You don't happen to have a bottle of water in there, do you?"

Josh stared at Drake. "I wish I did. I know you're dehydrated." He took a good look at his brother, uneasy about what he saw. "Your head's still bleeding a little and who knows what's banged up inside."

"Just thought I'd ask." Drake said before drifting off again into an unconscious state.

Small branches laid on the brittle pine needles beneath them. Josh carefully collected a few small rocks and placed them in a circle, then he scooped some of the dead pine needles into a small pile and lit them with one of the matches. Once they caught fire, he added a couple of small branches. "There you go, Drake. That should help warm you up." He said, noticing that Drake was shivering once again.

It didn't take long for the Forest Rangers to see the smoke from Josh's freshly lit fire. "We've got smoke on the North slope!"

"Let's go!" The Rangers on horseback followed the four-wheelers and soon, all ten members of the search party were nearing Drake and Josh's location. "Hear that, Drake?" Josh said excitedly as he heard the four-wheelers.

"Mmm. Help." He managed to say softly before passing out again.

Josh stared at Drake for a few seconds before he screamed out as loudly as he could. "HELP US!" He waited for a minute and yelled again, just as the motors of the four-wheelers were turned off. "HELP!"

"Hey, I heard something." One of the Rangers shouted.

Josh continued to call for help until finally one of the Rangers called back. "WE HEAR YOU! KEEP YELLING UNTIL WE FIND YOU!"

Josh began to yell again. "HELP! PLEASE HELP US. MY BROTHER'S HURT, BAD!"

Two of the Rangers stopped at the top of the embankment and lowered themselves to their stomachs. "ARE YOU DOWN THERE?"

"YES!" Josh shouted.

"ARE YOU DRAKE OR JOSH?"

"I'M JOSH. DRAKE'S HURT."

"HOW BAD?"

"HE'S UNCONSCIOUS."

"OK, YOU STAY PUT. WE'RE ON OUR WAY DOWN." Within minutes, the Rangers were in their harnesses and waiting for the others to help anchor them. "One of the boys is hurt. We're going to need a stokes stretcher. Have a four-wheeler ready for transport and call ahead and have a medical team waiting . . . and have someone let their dad know that they've been found."

"Yes sir." One of the other Rangers answered and picked up the radio.

As the first two Rangers made their descent, Josh gently tried to wake Drake. "Come on Drake. Help is here. We're going home!"

"Home." Drake mumbled.

"Yeah brother, home."

The two Rangers stopped just above the boys location. "Josh, I'm going to send a harness down to you, I want you to buckle into it and then we're going to have some guys help get you to the top of this ravine, OK?"

"What about Drake?" Josh asked, looked back to his brother.

"We need to get you out of here first so we can focus on your brother, OK?"

Josh nodded and quickly buckled himself into the harness as it came down to him. He pulled on the helmet that the Rangers sent down and tugged on the line twice, indicating that he was ready. "OK guys, ease him up!"

After Josh was safely at the top of the ravine and out of his harness, he watched, helplessly as the Rangers lowered the stokes stretcher down for Drake.

Walter had packed up everything in the camp, lingering over Drake's tent for a few minutes before pulling up the tent stakes and carefully folding the old canvas up and placing it in the duffle bag Drake kept it in.

He was just closing the back of the Jeep when a Park Ranger pulled up behind him. "Mr. Nichols?"

"Yes. I'm Walter Nichols."

"Your boys have been found. There's a rescue in progress, but they should have them back to Ranger Headquarters within the hour if you'd like to come up there and wait."

"Yes!" He piled into the Jeep, nearly forgetting his sprained ankle and followed the Ranger back to the log cabin headquarters.

"So, they're OK?" Walter asked eagerly as he entered the building with the Ranger.

"One of them is injured. I don't know how badly."

Walter had paused at the door and was letting the news sink in as he heard the Rangers radio crackle to life. "Tom, is Mr. Nichols there yet?"

"Yeah, we just walked in."

"Good. His son wants to talk to him."

Tom handed the radio to Walter. "It's one of your sons."

"Son." Walter said, holding his breath for the response to reveal which of the boys were injured.

There was a long pause and then Josh's voice came through loud and clear. "Dad! Dad, Drake's hurt."

Walter felt tears stinging his eyes as he heard his son's voice. "How bad is he Josh?"

"Pretty bad, dad. He had a bad gash on his forehead and a bump behind his right ear. He's been in and out of consciousness for almost two hours and I think he may have a broken rib."

Now there was silence on Walter's end.

"Dad! Are you still there?"

"I'm here son. Are you on your way back yet?"

"No. They're having a little trouble getting Drake up the ravine." Josh's voice cracked as he spoke. "He's going to be OK, right?"

"You know Drake." Walter half smiled. "He always comes out OK."

"They've got him up! I've got to go!" Josh let go of the radio and then there was silence.

Tom patted Walter's arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Walter nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello." Megan answered.

"Hi honey, it's dad. Let me speak to your mom."

Megan could hear the worry in Walter's voice. "Dad, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Honey, please let me talk to mom."

She handed the phone to Audrey. "It's dad and he sounds worried."

"Walter?"

By the time she answered, he was having trouble holding back his tears. "They found the boys."

"That's wonderful!" Audrey shouted, but then calmed, sensing too that something wasn't right. "But . . .?"

"Honey, maybe you should get someone to watch Megan and head up here." He wiped the tears from his eyes as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen him yet, so I don't have all of the details, but . . . Drake is hurt."

Audrey nearly dropped the phone as the words rang in her ears. "Drake is hurt . . . Drake is hurt . . . Drake is hurt."

"Honey?"

"I'm on my way." She said quietly and then shook herself out of her stooper. "Wait! On my way where? Where are they taking him?"

Walter turned to Ranger Tom. "Where will they be taking Drake?"

"Mercy Hospital. It's about 40 miles from here."

"Mercy Hospital. They're telling me that it's about 40 miles from here." Walter relayed.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Is Josh OK?"

"I talked to him a minute ago. He sounds tired and very worried about Drake."

Audrey nodded. "I'll see you soon." She cried into the phone. "Walter, take care of him, OK?" By the time she hung up the phone her tears were flowing freely.

Megan sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm going with you."

"Honey, your brother is hurt and . . . "

"Mom, I'm not a baby and if Drake is hurt I want to be there too, with the family."

Audrey nodded. "OK. Let's get us each a small bag packed and lets get going."

The four-wheeler carrying Drake on the stokes stretcher led the way from the ravine back to Ranger headquarters. Josh was sitting in the front seat, his hand clinging to Drake's hand. "Come on Drake, you have to wake up."

"They're coming." Ranger Tom announced to Walter as he leaped into action, making sure that the Paramedics were ready to stabilize Drake, if need be and to transport him as soon as possible to Mercy Hosptial.

Walter cringed as he saw his step-son's bruised body. "He's been out too long." Josh said quietly as he felt Walter's arm slip around his shoulders.

The paramedics quickly evaluated Drake's condition and started an IV of saline to help re-hydrate him.

"Josh?" Another paramedic asked.

"Yes." Josh replied.

"We'd like to check you over too. Why don't you and your dad both plan to ride in the squad with us. I know you want to be with your brother."

Josh nodded and allowed the paramedic to take his BP and check his heart. "Did you fall too?" She asked.

"No. I lowered myself down after Drake fell."

"It's a good thing you were there." She said, as she checked Josh's eyes.

"How is Drake?" Walter asked.

"He has a concussion, a pretty bad one. His left arm is broken and there's a good possibility of broken ribs as well, but we won't know that for sure until we get him to the hospital and he's x-rayed." She looked up as one of the paramedics working on Drake nodded to her. "He's awake now." She smiled at Josh and Walter.

Walter nearly tripped over himself getting to Drake's side. "Son, are you OK?"

"Tired." Drake said softly. "Where's mom?"

"Mom and Megan are going to meet us at the hospital as soon as they can get here." Walter said as he removed a stray piece of hair from Drake's face. "You're going to be fine, son."

"Where's Josh?" Drake mumbled.

"I'm right here." Josh said softly, taking Drake's extended right hand.

"Don't leave me." Drake whispered and fell unconscious once again.

"Not a chance, brother." Josh whispered, holding Drake's hand tightly. "Not a chance."

To be continued . . .


	7. Recovery & Relief

**Step by Step, Brother "**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 7 – Recovery & Relief**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

The sky was dark, emulating Audrey's feelings at the moment. Her eyes never left the road as she kept her foot on the gas wanting to get to Drake as soon as possible.

"Mom, are you OK?" Megan asked from the backseat.

Audrey nodded slightly. "Yeah honey, I'm fine."

"You do realize that you just went through a red light, don't you?" Megan asked as she tightened her seatbelt.

Audrey shook herself back to the present. "I did?" She asked, looking at the speedometer and realizing she was running over 70 mph, pulled over to the curb and sat there for a moment, her hands on the wheel, unmoving.

"Mom, are you sure you're OK?" Megan asked again.

"I'll be fine once I know that your brother is OK." She pulled her cellphone from her purse and dialed Walter's number.

The siren from the ambulance could be heard as Walter answered. "Hello."

"Walter, how is he?" Audrey asked, frantically.

Walter didn't speak, but placed the phone to Drake's ear. "Mom." Drake said weakly.

Audrey's body jerked slightly as she cried at the sound of her son's voice. "Drake, oh my poor baby. Are you OK?"

"I will be." He said quietly and Walter took the phone back.

"Audrey, he has a concussion and a broken arm. There's also the possibility of broken ribs, but we'll know more once we reach the hospital. Where are you?"

She cleared her throat as she tried to compose herself. "We're still a good hour and a half from the hospital."

"OK. Honey, I have to go, we're pulling into the hospital now." Walter said. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said softly as she closed her cellphone.

Megan's head popped up between the two front seats. "So, Drake's OK?"

"At least he's awake right now." Audrey said as her hand rubbed her daughter's head softly. "They just pulled into the hospital."

"How bad is he hurt?" Megan asked.

Audrey smiled slightly. "Dad said that he has a concussion and a broken arm for sure and they'll know more once they check him out at the hospital." She wiped a lone tear from Megan's cheek. "Why don't you get buckled in and we'll get going."

Walter sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on both Drake and Josh. "Mr. Nichols?" A nurse questioned.

"Yes. The boys, they're OK?" He asked.

The nurse smiled. "I wouldn't know about that. I need to have you complete these papers on each of the boys." She handed him two clipboards. "They're planning to admit both of them."

Walter took the clipboards and pen, his hands shaking uneasily. "I thought Josh was OK."

"They want to keep him overnight for observation." The nurse smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

Walter shook his head. "No thank you." He began to complete Josh's paperwork and then turned to Drake's. After glancing through the questions, he realized that he knew virtually nothing about Drake's medical history. Frustrated, he took the clipboard back to the nurse's desk. "I can't complete this." He said, handing her the clipboard.

"They're relatively simple questions just so the doctors have a brief summary of your son's medical history." The nurse explained.

"Yes, yes, I know that. You don't understand. Drake is my step-son and I don't know if he's allergic to any medications or if he's had surgery before. I don't even know his blood type or for that matter if he's had chicken pox before." Walter explained.

The nurse nodded. "Is there someone you can contact to obtain the information?"

"My wife is on her way here. If she's still making good time, she should be here within thirty minutes or so."

"I really need to get this information to the doctors now. They're concerned that they may have to operate if they can't get the internal bleeding under control and we need to know if he's allergic to any medications, if he's had surgery before and if so, how did he react to the anesthesia, things like that." The nurse explained.

Walter nodded. "I'll see if I can reach Audrey on her cellphone." He stepped away from the nurse's desk and sent into the hallway.

Before he could finish dialing, Audrey and Megan stepped out of the elevator. "Walter, where are they?" She asked, running towards her husband.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and then held her at arms length. "Honey, we need to complete some paperwork on Drake. I couldn't answer any of the medical history questions. He may need surgery."

"Surgery?" Audrey gasped. "What for?"

"I don't really know all of the detail, the doctor hasn't come out yet and . . ."

"Mr. Nichols." A doctor at the far end of the hall called out.

"That's me." Walter raised his hand and hobbled towards the doctor with Audrey and Megan in tow.

The doctor nodded towards a bench beside of him. "And you're Mrs. Nichols?" He asked. Audrey.

"That's right. What can you tell us about ours sons?"

"I'm Dr. Thomas. I've been with your son, Drake. His injuries are fairly serious; he has a concussion and some minor internal bleeding caused by a broken rib." He stopped briefly to let the news sink in. "The bleeding is currently under control, so unless it gets worse, we won't have to operate."

Audrey gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"I know it sounds bad, but it could have been a lot worse." The doctor explained. "I can let you see him for a minute, but he is a bit groggy."

Audrey composed herself before speaking. "Thank you doctor." She, Megan and Walter followed Dr. Thomas to the triage room. "Megan, maybe you had better stay out here with me and let your mom see Drake first, OK?" Walter suggested.

Megan humbly nodded and watched as Audrey stepped behind the curtain with Dr. Thomas. "Remember, he's groggy. He may not understand everything you say."

Audrey had to fight back the tears as she stared at her oldest child lying in the hospital bed. He looked pale and she cringed as she noticed the stitches in his forehead. Very gently she took his right hand in hers and softly caressed his face with her other hand. "Drake honey it's mom. Open your eyes for me."

Very slowly the teenager's eyelids opened. "Mom." He said softly. "You're here." He squeezed her hand as tightly as he could. "Scared."

"Shh." Audrey comforted. She noticed a small drainage tube that had been placed in his side and cringed again. "It's going to be fine, honey." She jumped as a nurse touched her back.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get him up to ICU." The nurse said as she lifted the bed railing. Audrey watched, helplessly as two orderlies wheeled Drake away.

Walter's comforting arm went around her shoulders. "Let's check in on Josh. It'll be a while before they'll let us in to see Drake again."

Josh was sitting up, watching TV, or pretending to. "Hey guys!" He greeted as Walter, Audrey & Megan walked into his room.

Audrey kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How's Drake? Have you seen him? Is he awake?"

"Whoa! Slow down, son." Walter said, giving him a hug. Josh looked at him blankly.

Audrey sat down at Josh's bedside with Megan right behind her. She gently took Josh's hand in hers. "Your brother is in ICU right now. He has a nasty concussion, a broken arm and a broken rib." Josh squeezed her hand tightly as he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"But, he'll be OK, right?" Josh said slowly.

Walter nodded. "He needs time to heal." He stared at his son for a moment. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and a little hungry, but I'm fine." Josh replied quietly.

Audrey turned her attention to Megan. "What about you, honey? Are you OK?"

Megan nodded mutely. She thought about all of the mean things she had recently done to Drake and Josh and the other mean things she was planning for them when they returned home from their camping trip.

"Megan, honey?" Walter questioned as he knelt down beside of her.

Megan wrapped her arms around her step-dad. "I just want everything to be back to normal. I want Drake to be OK and I want to go home." She began to cry.

Josh sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Everything will be back to normal soon, Megan. You'll see. Drake will be fine and we'll all go home, soon . . . " He looked at Audrey. "Right?"

Audrey nodded and tried to smile, but her thoughts were on Drake. "Walter, I'm going up to ICU and see if they'll let me in to see him."

"I'll come with you." He said.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I need to do this alone."

It had been a little over an hour since she had been allowed to see her son and after a brief elevator ride, Audrey found herself on the 5th floor. She paused at the nurse's desk while she waited for the doctor to finish checking Drake over again.

"Mrs. Nichols, you can come in now."

"How is he?" She asked Dr. Thomas as she entered.

"A lot better, actually. He seems more alert and he said he's a little hungry." Dr. Thomas smiled.

"Hey mom." Drake said. His voice a bit stronger than the last time she had seen him.

"Hi honey." She smiled and took a seat next to his bed.

"How's Josh?" Drake asked.

"He's fine. They're keeping him overnight for observation, but he's fine."

"Where's Megan and Dad?"

"They're in Josh's room. I guess I'm being a bit selfish, but I wanted to see you alone for a little while." She stared at him.

"What?" He asked. Questioning her stare.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She scolded as she gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

She ruffled his hair on the uninjured side of his head. "You know I love you, right?"

Drake smiled. "I know. I love you too."

The nurse opened the door. "OK, I have a bowl of nice hot chicken broth for you."

Drake wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Chicken broth? I asked for a cheeseburger and fries."

"Not with that concussion. Not until we know what your stomach can handle." The nurse said, setting the chicken broth on the table and then moving it until it was just in front of Drake. "Do you need any help?" The nurse asked.

Drake shook his head. "No thanks. I can manage." When the nurse left, he turned to his mom. "Do I have to eat this?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid so."

"I hate soup." He replied as he tried to get comfortable enough to feed himself, although the cast on his left arm prohibited him from moving himself close enough to the table to eat.

Audrey laughed slightly as she picked up the spoon and dipped it into the broth. "Open up."

"Mom." Drake whined. "I can feed myself."

"Humor me." She said with determination.

Drake opened his mouth. As the broth began to fill his stomach, he had to admit that it was better than nothing and that he really didn't half mind his mom babying him a bit, at least while no one else was watching.

To be continued . . .


	8. Relapse

"**Step by Step, Brother"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 8 – Relapse**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"Megan, why don't you stay in here with Josh while I go check on your mom and Drake, okay?" Walter asked as he winked at his step-daughter.

"Sure." Megan shrugged. As soon as Walter left the room, she threw a pillow at her step-sibling. "Why did you let him get hurt, you big boob?" She said in a harsh whisper.

Josh's mouth dropped. "Let him get hurt? You weren't there, Megan. You don't know what happened." He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know anything."

"I know that Drake is upstairs in ICU and I can't get in to see him because I'm too young. I know mom has been worried sick about both of you and probably broke every speed limit between home and the hospital getting us here. I know that you usually watch out for Drake because you know he's prone to getting into trouble, but you're usually pretty good at keeping him safe. What happened Josh?"

Josh hung his head. "I, I, I don't know." He stammered. "We were lost in the woods and arguing about who got us lost. Drake ended up walking away from me. I watched him for a few seconds, knowing that he'd turn around and come back, but then I turned away from him and when I turned back, he was gone. There was no one on the path."

His eyes were pleading with his younger step-sister.

"Go on." Megan encouraged.

"I followed the path he had taken and called out for him and then I found the spot where the ground had given way and I knew that Drake was somewhere down the ravine."

"How far did he fall?" Megan asked.

Josh shrugged. "I don't really know. It was just dumb luck that he fell against a tree. If he hadn't he probably would have wound up at the bottom of the ravine."

"Dead." Megan finished.

Josh shuddered at the thought of losing his step-brother and slowly nodded his head.

Walter quietly entered Drake's room and found Audrey gently stroking the teen's hair. "How is he?" He whispered.

Audrey smiled. "He ate a little bit." She nodded with an uncertainty about her as she felt Walter's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"He's a strong boy. He'll be fine." Walter assured her.

"I want to believe that." Audrey cried softly. "The doctor was in here a little while ago and said that he's a little concerned with Drake's head injury."

Walter released his embrace and faced his wife. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Audrey shook her head. "I don't really know. Dr. Thomas said he wanted to run a few tests, but we would wait and see how Drake makes it through the night."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Audrey stood up. "You know what? I'd love a cup of coffee."

Walter ushered her out of the room and to the cafeteria for a brief break. When they returned to ICU, nurses and doctors were busy in and out of Drake's room.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Megan turned to Josh and started to say something, but suddenly stood eerily quiet.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Something's wrong with Drake." She said quietly. "I feel it."

Josh shook his head. "So, you're psychic now or something?" Josh asked.

"Or something." Megan replied, picking up the phone and dialing the ICU.

"ICU." A nurse answered loudly over the shouts going on in the background.

"This is Megan Parker, my brother Drake is in ICU 2. Could you tell him his current condition?"

The phone was silent.

"Hello, are you there?" Megan asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that information." The nurse replied.

"But I'm his sister!" Megan demanded. "Let me speak to my mom or dad. I'm sure they're right there in the room with him."

"You'll have to call back later." The nurse replied hastily and hung up.

"Well?" Josh asked.

Megan shook her head wearily. "They won't tell me anything and they won't put mom or dad on the phone. Josh, something is really wrong. I'm going up there."

Josh swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Wait! I'm coming with you."

"What's going on?" Audrey asked, near hysterics as she watched the nurses and doctors.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait outside." A nurse pushed them away from the door and Audrey's face turned ashen as the door to Drake's room was closed in her face.

Walter steadied her and helped her to a chair. "I don't want to sit down! I want to know what's going on with my son!" She shouted.

"Mrs. Nichols." Dr. Thomas' voice rang in her ears.

"Yes!" Audrey answered quickly. "What happened? What's going on with Drake?"

"There's some swelling of the outer covering of his brain. He's had a mild seizure."

Audrey felt as though she had been smacked across the face. "A seizure." She whispered. "Is there brain damage?"

Dr. Thomas kneeled down on one knee, bringing himself eye level with Audrey as she sat in the chair. "We don't know yet. He's on several monitors and his brain activity looks good, but . . ."

"But what?" Walter asked.

"I'm afraid that your son has slipped into a coma." Dr. Thomas said quietly.

Audrey's mouth dropped. "A coma?" She shook her head adamantly. "No, you're wrong. He was talking to me just an hour ago. He ate a bowl of chicken broth. He can't be in a coma." Her eyes pleaded with the doctor and then with Walter.

Dr. Thomas cleared his throat before speaking. "We have him on oxygen as a precaution. He's hooked up to several monitors; one to track his heart rate, one to measure brain waves, a blood pressure cuff and of course he still has an IV line." Dr. Thomas paused. "Would you like to see him now for a few minutes?"

Audrey mutely nodded as she tried to stand, leaning heavily on Walter for support, physically and mentally.

Neither Walter or Audrey were prepared for what they saw when they entered ICU 2. Their normally active teenage son lay motionless in the hospital bed, monitors beeping all around him. "He looks so small all of a sudden." Audrey whispered.

"Can we sit with him for a few minutes?" Walter asked Dr. Thomas.

The doctor nodded. "Try quietly talking to him. We've found that in some coma cases, it helps the patient if they're reassured."

"He can hear us?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, in all likelihood, he can hear us."

Audrey picked up Drake's hand and held it in hers for a minute. "Drake, honey, it's mom. Your dad and I are right here. We're not going anywhere."

_Mom! Mom, can't you hear me? Why do you sound like you're crying? For that matter, why can't I open my eyes?" _Drake's thoughts were running wild.

_What's going on here? _He tried desperately to move any part of his body, but nothing seemed to respond. _Great, I'm trapped inside my own body! Somebody help me! _He screamed internally.

"Come on pokey!" Megan prodded Josh along the hallway.

"We're gonna get caught!" Josh said in a harsh whisper.

"What's the worst they can do to us? We have a right to know what's going on with Drake!" Megan replied.

"Yeah, but what if we make it to the ICU just to find that he's fine and was just sleeping or something?"

Megan turned on her heel and faced her older brother. "I'm telling you, something is very wrong!"

To be continued . . .


	9. Help Me!

"**Step by Step, Brother"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 9 – Help Me!**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

Megan and Josh flattened themselves against the wall of the ICU, waiting for the lone nurse at the nurses' station to leave. "There she goes." Josh whispered.

"Come on." Megan pulled at his hand and they crept towards ICU 2. Just as they were about to push the door open, it opened from the other side.

"Josh! Megan!" Walter exclaimed. "What are you two doing up here?"

Josh tried desperately to get a glimpse of Drake, but Walter was blocking his view. "We wanted to check on Drake." Megan replied.

Walter escorted Megan and Josh to the waiting area and sat them down. He stared at them quietly, searching for the words to tell them what had happened.

"Something did happen, didn't it? Megan was right." Josh asked, his eyes darting from Walter to Megan.

Walter placed a hand on each of the children's shoulders. "Drake had a seizure and right now, he's in a coma."

Megan's eyes grew large and she brushed Walter's hand away. "Don't say that!"

"Megan, sweetheart, Drake's body needs time to heal." Walter soothed as he swept her hair from her face.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up and met Walter's eyes with her own. "That's what they said about dad when he was in a coma. His body didn't heal. He died!"

Audrey stood quietly in the doorway of the waiting room, listening as Megan poured her heart out to Walter. She watched as Walter wrapped his arms around the little girl and pulled her close. Megan beat at his chest with her fists. "It's not fair! First dad and now Drake! It's just not fair!"

Tears fell from Josh's face as he looked up and saw Audrey standing there, watching them. "Mom?"

She took a seat next to Josh. Megan turned from Walter and found comfort in Audrey's arms. Audrey found herself burying her head into Megan's neck and pulling her second child close to her. "Mom, is Drake going to be OK?" Megan asked softly.

Audrey rocked back and forth, tears streaming from her eyes. "I hope so honey. I sure hope so."

Walter stole a glance at his wife. Their eyes met and instantly he knew that he should go and check on Drake. "I'll be right back." He said as he got up.

"I'll come with you." Josh said as he followed his dad out.

As they approached Drake's room, Walter turned to his son. "Josh, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to see Drake like this or not."

"He's my brother and I promised him that I wouldn't leave him. I need for him to know that I'm still here." Josh replied.

_Hello. Is anyone there? Geez, somebody help me, please! _Drake's subconscious mind pleaded.

Josh audibly gasped when he saw his brother. Drake's broken arm had been propped up on a pillow to keep him more comfortable, but Josh wondered how he could be comfortable with the numerous visible bruises on his face and upper torso, the oxygen tube in his nose and all of the monitors hooked up to him. He slowly stepped towards the bedside and felt his father move a chair up behind him.

"Talk to him." Walter said quietly.

"Can he hear me?" Josh asked.

_Yes Josh, I can hear you! Why can't you hear me? _Drake's mind screamed.

"Drake. I really wish you were awake. It's sort of hard to talk to you when you're sleeping." Josh began. "If you were awake, I'd tell you how sorry I am that I didn't go with you when you wanted to find a way out of the woods. I'd tell you that I wish it were me laying there instead of you and I'd tell you . . ." He began to sob. He recomposed himself and continued. "I'd tell you how much I love you, brother. You, Megan and mom are the best things that could have happened to me and dad since my mom died."

Walter closed his eyes for a second and the quietly stepped out of the room, bumping into Audrey and Megan as he did so. "Where's Josh?" Audrey asked.

"Could you give him a minute with Drake?" Walter asked. Audrey nodded and leaned into Walter's chest.

"I want to see him too." Megan insisted.

Walter and Audrey's eyes met and Walter took Megan's hand. "Megan, sweetie, you're too young to go into ICU."

Audrey noticed Dr. Thomas walking in their direction and started towards him. "Dr. Thomas?"

"Mrs. Nichols. How is your son? I haven't been in to see him this evening."

"There's no change." She said wistfully. "Dr. Thomas, is there anyway our daughter can go in and see Drake. It's very important to her."

The doctor eyed Megan from a distance. "How old is she?" He asked.

"Ten."

Dr. Thomas could see how distraught Megan was and nodded his head. "We'll make an exception." He nodded towards the nurse at the nurses' station and she acknowledged him with a nod as she heard his conversation with Audrey. "I have a couple of more patients to see before I get to Drake, but I'll see you in an hour, OK?"

"Thank you doctor!" Audrey replied gratefully and returned to Megan and Walter. "Dr. Thomas has arranged for you to see Drake." She told Megan.

Audrey quietly opened the door and found Josh with his head leaning on the bed, his hand still gripping Drake's even though he had fallen asleep.

"Son." Walter gently shook Josh. "Josh, wake up." Josh groaned slightly and stood up to stretch.

"No change?" Audrey asked Josh. The teen shook his head.

"Josh, why don't we give mom and Megan some time with Drake? I'll walk with you back to your room." Walter suggested.

Josh scratched his head. "OK." He replied sleepily.

"_Hey! Where are you going? Hey! Josh, I'm talking to you!" _Drake's mind was screaming out again, but went unheard.

Megan studied each of the monitors connected to her brother. Her eyes paused on the one measuring his brainwaves. She laughed slightly through closed lips, hoping that her mom hadn't heard her. "I wasn't sure you even had a brain." She thought as she gently touched his hand.

"Go on honey, don't be afraid." Audrey encouraged as she stroked Drake's hair. "Drake, Megan is here. She really misses you. We all do."

_Megan misses me? That'll be the day. _Drake thought as he heard his mother speak.

Then it was almost as if she had heard him. "I do miss you Drake, more than I ever thought I would." She paused as a tear ran down her cheek. "I want you to wake up. You can't leave us like dad did."

Drake felt like he had been slapped. His face stung and he suddenly felt very warm. _Leave you like dad? Oh man, this is just like dad! I can't die like this, I won't. I'm not ready to go. _He felt as if he were yelling to the top of his lungs. _What do I need to do to get back? Somebody help me!_

As Megan sat beside of her big brother, she held his hand, much in the same fashion as Josh had earlier. "I'm here Drake and I need you to wake up." Her little voice pleaded. Suddenly, she felt Drake's hand grip hers ever so slightly. "Drake!" She called out his name.

"Honey what is it?" Audrey asked.

"He gripped my hand!" Megan exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked, taking Drake's hand in hers. "Drake? Honey, it's mom. Can you squeeze my hand?" She waited with baited breath and then she felt it, a soft grip from her son's hand. Tears of joy began to flow down her face. "Drake, can you try to open your eyes for me? I'd really love to see those big, brown eyes."

Dr. Thomas walked in as she was talking. "Mrs. Nichols? Has there been some change?

"He gripped my hand." She stated. "First he gripped Megan's and then when I asked him squeeze mine, he did."

Dr. Thomas took Drake's hand. "Drake, I'm Dr. Thomas. I want you to squeeze my hand, OK?" He waited for a moment and just as he was about to release Drake's hand, he felt it, a slight squeeze from his patient. A smile spread across his face. "Mrs. Nichols, I think your son is going to be just fine. Don't get me wrong, he has quite a ways to go, but this is the most positive sign I've seen in the last 24 hours."

To be continued . . .


	10. Resting

"**Step by Step, Brother"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 10 – Resting**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

**Note from author: Thanks for everyone's reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

Dr. Thomas studied Drake's chart and then checked each of the monitors. "His vitals are good." He reassured Audrey.

"So, he's coming out of it?" Audrey asked slowly.

Dr. Thomas sighed. "I hope so." He replied. "We'll have to wait and see." He placed the chart back in the holder at the foot of Drake's bed. "I want to keep him ICU at least for another few hours. If there's no change, I'll see about getting him a room."

"Thank you." Audrey whispered as the doctor left the room.

Megan looked up at her mother. "You look tired." She said, getting up to give Audrey her chair.

Audrey smiled at her daughter as she smoothed her hair and took the seat, pulling the little girl onto her lap. "You're so thoughtful."

_Yeah, she's in continuous thought of how to torment me and Josh. _Drake thought. He tried to move his hand again, but found himself suddenly very tired.

"The monitor changed." Megan said as she observed the monitor measuring Drake's brain waves.

Audrey looked up at the monitor. "Looks like he's asleep."

"Maybe we should let him rest." Megan suggested. "Besides, I think you could use a nap."

Audrey stood. "Maybe you're right." She gently kissed Drake's forehead and whispered to him: "I'll be back soon." Then she and Megan set out for Josh's room.

_Love you, mom._ Drake tried to say as he felt himself drift off into the darkness that surrounded him.

Meanwhile Josh's doctor was checking over his vitals while Walter stood in the corner. "Looks like you're as right as rain, young man." The older doctor announced. "I'll get your discharge papers ready."

"Thanks." Josh replied quietly as he watched the doctor leave the room.

Walter lightly patted Josh's back. "Well, at least that's one bit of good news."

Josh studied his dad's face. "You're really worried about him too, aren't you?"

Walter nodded just as Audrey knocked on the door. "Knock, knock." She said as she pushed the door open and greeted Walter and Josh with a smile. "I hear that someone's getting released."

Josh returned the smile as Audrey hugged him. "Yeah, the doctor said I'm fine." He paused. "How's Drake?"

"He squeezed my hand!" Megan replied enthusiastically.

A look of astonishment came to Walter and Josh's faces. "He did what?" Walter asked.

Audrey hastily nodded. "He did. He squeezed her hand and then when I asked him to squeeze mine, he did."

"So, he's awake?" Josh asked.

"Not exactly. The doctor said that it's a very good sign that he's coming out of it, but he still has a ways to go." Audrey explained.

"I'd really like to see him." Josh said.

"The doctor said that he may be moving him to a room soon. Why don't we get you discharged and maybe go to the cafeteria for a bite of lunch?"

Josh made a face at the suggestion of more cafeteria food. "Could we maybe go get something and bring it back?"

"You bet." Walter said. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you get dressed and your mom can get all of your papers completed while Megan and I go pick up some take out."

Josh nodded. "Sound like a plan."

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Audrey replied. "Megan, you be good."

"I will." She replied with a yawn.

Dr. Thomas returned to Drake's room, a bit surprised to find no one by his bedside. He checked all of his vitals and turned to his nurse. "Let's get him a room on the 7th floor."

The nurse eyed him quizzically. "That's pediatrics."

Dr. Thomas nodded. "I know. He's sixteen, so technically I can still put him up there."

"But doctor, won't the other children keep him from resting?" The nurse asked.

"That's what I'm counting on." Dr. Thomas replied with a smile. "When he wakes up, if he's uncomfortable there, I'll have him moved again."

The nurse smiled. "Yes doctor."

"Oh, and let his family know where he is, OK. They're probably in with their other son."

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied.

The nurse in ICU called the nurse on Josh's floor. "Mrs. Nichols, you have a call." She handed the phone to Audrey.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Nichols, I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Thomas is having Drake moved to the 7th floor. You can check with the floor nurse for his room number."

"Thank you." Audrey replied.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"They're moving your brother to the 7th floor." She stared at Josh with a puzzled look.

"That's good news, right?" Josh asked.

"Um, oh, yes, that's good news, but I thought the 7th floor was pediatrics."

Walter and Megan returned with lunch and met Audrey and Josh in the cafeteria. "Here we go." Walter said as he sat the food on the table. "Real food."

Josh grabbed a chicken wrap and a soda. "This looks great." He said as he tore into the wrap. "Hey mom, tell them the good news." He said with his mouth full.

"Ewww. Mom, make him stop talking with his mouth full." Megan said in disgust.

"Josh." Audrey cautioned.

"Sorry." Josh said meekly.

"What good news?" Walter asked.

"Drake is being moved to the 7th floor." Audrey replied. "When we're through eating, we can see him."

"That's wonderful!" Walter replied, giving Audrey a squeeze. "But isn't the 7th floor pediatrics?"

"That's what I thought." Audrey said. "I guess we'll see what's going on when we get up there."

To be continued . . .


	11. Rehabilitation

"**Step by Step, Brother"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 11 – Rehabilitation**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

Drake could hear the faint sound of voices and tried to open his eyes. They felt so heavy. _What's going on now?_ He thought to himself. He could hear the voices of children around him.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" A little boy asked as he passed by Drake's room.

"Don't know. I woke up and he was here." Drake's ten year old roommate answered.

"He sure is old." The first little boy said.

_Hey, I'm not that old!_ Drake tried to shout.

"Yeah, he must be at least fifteen."

"Maybe older." The other little boy replied.

"Boys, why don't we go down to the recreation room for a story?" A woman's voice was heard.

_Yeah, take them away. They're making too much noise._ Drake thought.

"There he is!" Drake heard his mom's voice and then felt her touch his arm. "How's my baby doing?"

"Ma-a-am, not a ba-a-by!" Drake said softly, his voice slurring each word slightly.

Audrey, Walter, Josh and Megan stared at him in shock. "Drake! You spoke!" Audrey exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Dr. Thomas asked as he entered the room.

"He spoke!" Walter replied.

Dr. Thomas beamed. "That's wonderful news!" He checked Drake's chart and then focused his attention on the teen. "Drake, can you tell me your full name?"

Drake's eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved at all, but very softly he spoke: "Dr-a-a-ke Mi-chae-l P-a-a-rker." His speech still slow and slurred.

"That's great Drake." Dr. Thomas encouraged. "Now, I want you to concentrate on opening your eyes for me."

Drake tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt so heavy. "C-a-an't" He said.

Dr. Thomas patted his hand. "It's OK. That's enough for now. You can rest."

Josh and Megan sat with their brother while Audrey and Walter joined the doctor in the hallway. "I'll have him moved to a private room just as soon as one is available. I had hoped that the sound of the children would help wake him up and it seems that it did just that." The doctor smiled.

"Doctor, why can't he move and why is his speech so slurred?" Audrey asked.

"Mrs. Nichols, you have remember that your son has been in a comatose state for three days and in and out of consciousness for one before that. Brain trauma is tricky. In Drake's case, I believe that his brain is having trouble 'talking' to his nervous system and while he seems to comprehend what's going on around him, he can't seem to make his mouth or the rest of his body do what he wants it to. We have to hope that with time and therapy he'll be back to his old self very soon."

"How soon?" Walter asked.

"It could be a few weeks or a few months. It's just hard to say." He placed a reassuring hand on Walter's shoulder. "I know this must be hard, but be thankful that his brain hasn't stopped 'talking' to his lungs and his heart. He could be on life support right now."

Walter nodded and looked at Audrey. "We are thankful for that, doctor."

"I'm going to see about having him moved and then I'm going to order another CT Scan just to make sure that there are no unforeseen problems."

Audrey nodded and offered her quiet thanks to the doctor as well.

Back in Drake's room, Josh just stared at his brother while Megan quietly talked to him. "I've really missed you Drake and I'm so glad you're waking up." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she gripped his hand tightly.

"I'll be OK Me-gan. D-d-don't c-c-cry." Drake struggled to speak.

Josh placed his hand lightly on Drake's shoulder. "Hey, the doctor said that you need to rest, not try to talk to us."

Drake quietly nodded, his eyes still closed.

Walter quietly escorted Josh and Megan both out of Drake's room as Audrey took a seat at his bedside. She gently brushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes. "Everything's going to be fine baby." She whispered, gently kissing his cheek.

Drake mutely nodded.

Hours later, Walter found Audrey still sitting in the same position, staring at her son. He stood behind her, staring at Drake for a few seconds before speaking. "Honey, why don't you get some rest? I'll sit with him."

She looked up and patted the hand Walter had placed on her shoulder. "Thanks, but I really want to be here when he wakes up."

Walter pulled a chair up beside of her and took a seat. "Then I'll keep you company."

"Where are Megan and Josh?" Audrey asked.

"The waiting room. They're fine."

"They really need to get home Walter. They've both missed a week of school, you've missed work and . . ."

"And Drake needs all of us here." Walter finished.

She shook her head slightly and felt the tears stinging her eyes as she turned to her husband. "Honey, I'm not sure how Drake is going to deal with things, especially if it takes some time for his speech and movement to come back. Do you know what I mean?"

Walter nodded. He knew all too well how vane Drake could be and he understood what the speech impediment and paralysis could do to him mentally, no matter how short term they may be. "So, you want me to take Megan and Josh home and just leave you and Drake here?"

"It's not what I want Walter, but yes, that's what we need to do. I think Megan and Josh both will be better off if they get back into their routines as quickly as possible and I think it may be a little easier on Drake if he doesn't feel like he has an audience."

"And what about you?" Walter asked. "What about your normal routine?"

She shook her head. "I can't think about anything right now except my son. He needs me Walter and I can't leave him."

Walter kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. "I'll go tell Josh and Megan what we've decided. They'll want to spend some time with Drake before we leave."

Dr. Thomas came into the room, just as Walter started out. "Oh, Mr. Nichols. I'm glad you're both here. I'm having Drake moved to a private room on the 12th floor. We'll be doing a CT Scan before they get him settled and I should have the results of that pretty immediately. I'm hoping to have a better handle on what exactly is going on inside your son's head by the end of the day. I want to get him set up with a speech therapist within the next day or two and a physical therapist as well."

"That's good." Walter said and then looked at Audrey. "I want to know that he's OK before we leave."

Audrey nodded and watched as her husband the Dr. Thomas left the room.

Walter found Megan and Josh sitting in the waiting room, leafing through magazines. Both of their heads shot up when they saw him approaching. Josh could tell by the look on his dad's face that something was bothering him. "What is it dad? Has something happened?"

Megan flung her magazine on the table. "What's wrong with Drake?"

Walter pulled a chair in front of where Josh and Megan were seated. "Drake is the same as he was when you last saw him. He's sleeping right now and the doctor is getting ready to have him moved to a private room on the 12th floor after he takes him in for another CT Scan."

Josh brows furrowed. "And . . .?" He questioned.

Walter closed his eyes for a second, trying to come up with the best way to phrase what he had to say. "Your mother and I have been talking and . . . well, we've decided that it might be easier on Drake if the three of us go home."

Megan's eyes grew large. "And leave Drake and mom here?" She screamed.

Walter placed his hand on his step-daughter's leg. "Shh. Yes honey. Your mom wants you and Josh to get back to school, back to your normal routine while Drake is in therapy."

"For how long?" Josh asked quietly as he stared ahead, not really looking at anything, but thinking of how lonely the next few weeks were going to be without Drake around.

Walter looked down at the floor. "I don't know, son. Drake needs time to heal and we need to do what's best for him, no matter how hard it is for us."

Josh nodded, still staring straight ahead. "You're right. We'll do whatever's best for Drake." Megan nodded in agreement.

An hour later, Walter, Josh and Megan found Audrey again sitting by Drake's bedside, now on the 12th floor. "Any word from the doctor yet?" Walter asked as they entered.

Audrey quietly shook her head. Walter eased her up from the chair. "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and let Josh and Megan have some time with Drake?"

She reluctantly got up and left the room.

Megan and Josh both sat down and stared at Drake. Megan jumped when he moved slightly in the bed. "Drake?" She whispered.

Drake's eyes lazily opened and he blinked a few times until his sister and brother came into focus. "Hey g-g-guys." He managed to say quietly.

Josh smiled as he heard his brother's voice. "Hey yourself, bro." He took Drake's hand.

"M-m-mom? D-d-dad?" Drake struggled to speak.

"I'll get them." Josh replied.

"No, I will. You stay with Drake." Megan insisted.

"Can you move your legs?" Josh asked.

Drake slowly moved each of his legs. "I c-c-can mo-move, ju-st ca-n't t-t-talk r-r-right."

He took a moment to get his breath. "W-w-what h-a-a-pened? St-st-stoke?

Josh adamantly shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. Do you remember the camping trip?"

Drake nodded as he stared at his brother.

"Do you remember going hiking?"

Drake nodded again. "I f-f-fell. H-h-hit my h-h-head on a t-t-t-tree."

Josh nodded. "Yeah. You were in and out of consciousness for several hours and then later at the hospital, you slipped into a coma."

Drake's mind began to race. _A coma, how long? How much time have I lost; days, months, years? _

Josh could tell that the mention of the coma scared his brother. He noticed the change in his breathing and watched as his eyes moved all around the room, desperate for information. "Hey, hey, come on Drake, relax."

"H-h-wow l-l-long?" Drake asked.

Josh took Drake's hand in his. "It was only for three days, brother. I mean, that was enough to scare us all to death, but trust me, you're going to be fine."

Drake let his head relax on the pillow again and took a deep breath, just as the rest of his family came in along with Dr. Thomas.

"Drake, I'm Dr. Thomas. Do you remember me?" The doctor asked.

Drake nodded. "Y-y-yes."

Dr. Thomas smiled. "Good. I just got the results of the CT scan. Everything looks really good considering what you've been through. I've lined up a speech therapist and you'll begin tomorrow morning. After that, we'll get you into physical therapy and go from there."

"That's great news!" Audrey exclaimed. "Thank you again Dr. Thomas, for everything."

"You're quite welcome." The doctor left the room, leaving Walter and Audrey to explain to Drake that Walter, Josh and Megan were getting ready to leave.

After Audrey had a few minutes with Drake, Walter leaned over the bedrail and smoothed back his step-son's hair before giving him a fatherly kiss on the forehead. "I love you son and I'm so glad that you're awake and going to be OK."

Drake's eyes sparkled. He hadn't felt this loved in a long time, or at least hadn't been willing to show it. "I l-l-love you t-t-too d-d-d-dad. All of y-y-you."

Audrey beamed. She had waited a long time for Drake to bond with Walter and now it appeared that the fateful camping trip had accomplished just that.

"Son, your mother and I were talking and . . . well, we think that it may be best if Josh, Megan and I head home."

The sparkle immediately left Drake's eyes. "W-w-why?" He yelled, obviously hurt that his step-dad wanted to leave him.

"Honey, we don't know how long your therapy is going to take and Megan and Josh need to get back to school and your dad needs to get back to work." Audrey explained.

Drake shook his head. "NO! Th-ey j-j-just do-n't w-a-a-nt t-t-to b-b-be wi-th m-m-me. Th-ey're a-sh-sh-a-med o-o-f m-m-me." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned his head away from his family.

"Oh honey, no." Audrey cried, her hand cupping his bruised cheek. "They don't want to leave. I just thought it might make things a bit easier on you if you didn't feel like everyone was watching. We don't have to do it this way." Tears streamed down her face as she talked to her son. "Oh honey, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me, no one is ashamed of you."

Drake slowly turned his head to face his mom. His sad eyes met hers and he welcomed her loving embrace as she sat on the edge of the bed, placed her arms around him and held him close as he cried on her shoulder.

"I-I l-l-o-ve y—y-ou m-m-m-mom." He stammered.

She smoothed her hand across the back of his head. "I love you too, Drake."

Walter wrapped his arms around both of them. "I love both of you."

Then Josh and Megan wrapped their arms around the three of them. "I love you too." Megan said, followed by Josh's, strong, weepy voice: "I love you too!"

One by one, Megan, Josh and Walter said their tearful goodbyes to Drake and Audrey and then piled into the Jeep, with Josh driving. "How's the ankle, dad?"

"It's holding up." Walter replied as he settled into the backseat. "Drive carefully, Josh."

"I will." Josh replied and pulled away from the hospital.

Megan looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mother at Drake's window before they pulled onto the road. Audrey waved to her, her hand lingering on the glass long after the Jeep had pulled away.

The following day at the Parker-Nichols household was anything but cheery. "I don't really feel like going to school today. Can't I call in sick or something?" Megan asked.

"No honey. You have to go to school." Walter encouraged. "I'm going to work and Josh is going to school, so you have to go to school too."

Megan hung her head as she packed her lunch. "Can we call the hospital and see how Drake's doing?" She asked.

Walter pulled her onto his lap. "I'll tell you what. We'll wait until tonight and call. That way we can see how Drake's first therapy session went."

Megan nodded mutely as she waited for Josh to take her to school. "Josh, come on, I'm going to be late!"

"Coming!" He shouted as he bounded down the stairs. "Dad, what am I supposed to say when the kids at school ask about Drake?"

"Just tell them that he's doing well, but he's still in the hospital."

Josh nodded. Walter looked at the sad faces of both children. "Guys, come on. This isn't easy for me either. I had much rather be back at the hospital where I knew what was going on with Drake every minute, but you have to remember, we're doing this for Drake, so he can get better and come home sooner." He gave each of them a hug. "Now, get going!"

Things weren't going much better at the hospital. After breakfast, Drake's speech therapist stopped by to introduce herself. He perked up for a minute when the petite, twenty-something blonde entered the room. He smiled. _"Um, new nurse."_

"Hi Drake." She said softly, as she extended her hand. "I'm Jennifer, Jen for short. I'm your speech therapist."

The smile quickly faded from his face. His speech therapist. She was too cute to be a speech therapist.

"Drake, do you think you could introduce yourself to Jen?" Audrey suggested.

Drake shook his head.

"Drake, there's no need to be embarrassed. You have a slight problem with your brain communicating with you mouth. I'm going to show you how to get past that." Jen smiled. "I'll be back at 2:00 and we'll begin then." She looked at Audrey. "Mrs. Nichols, if you could maybe plan to run a few errands around that time, it might be helpful."

Audrey cocked her head to one side. Had this young woman just politely asked her to get lost during Drake's first speech therapy session?

Drake laughed as Jen walked out of the room. "What's so funny?" Audrey asked.

"L-l-look on y-y-your f-f-face . . ." He paused. "p-pr-price-less."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Audrey replied, lightly smacking at Drake's good arm.

"O-w-w." He said and continued to laugh.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, it seems that your speech therapist prefers that I'm not here during your session, so I guess I'll run back to the hotel and maybe grab a nap while you're in therapy."

"N-n-not g-go-ing to b-b-be e-e-asy." Drake said.

Audrey smiled. "No, but I know you and I know that you want out of here and the only way to accomplish that is to do well with your speech therapy and your physical therapy."

"I-I-I'll t-t-try." Drake replied.

"I know you will."

Dr. Thomas came in and reviewed Drake's charts and took a moment to check his broken arm. "Can you wiggle your fingers, Drake?"

Drake wiggled his fingers for the doctor.

"Very good. You'll have the cast for another five weeks or so, but it looks like you're on the mend." He checked off a few spots on Drake's chart and then turned to Audrey and Drake. "Drake, I need to see how well you can walk, how your balance is and a few other things. I have you scheduled for an assessment in the PT area at 11:00. Sound OK?"

Drake nodded. "I-I g-g-guess s-s-so." He paused. "C-c-can m-m-m-mom c-come?"

Dr. Thomas smiled. "Sure you mom can come. I'm sure she's just as anxious as you are to find out what you can do."

Promptly at 11:00 a nurse came in with a wheelchair, helped Drake into it and pushed him to the Physical Therapy area where he was met by Dr. Thomas and two male therapists.

"OK Drake, let's see if you can stand up." The wheelchair was pushed to the edge of two parallel bars. Drake carefully grabbed one of the bars with his good arm and pulled himself to a standing position.

"I-I-I f-f-eel a dr-dr-aft." He said as he stood up, exposing his backside through the hospital gown.

Audrey quickly re-tied the gown, so Drake's backside was covered. He blushed slightly knowing that his mom had just viewed a part of him that she hadn't seen since he was a baby. "M-m-m-mom." He whined.

"It's OK honey. I've seen it before." Audrey whispered.

Drake held onto the bar with one hand and began to walk. Dr. Thomas marveled at how well he maneuvered himself.

By the time Drake had gone the length of the bars once down and back, he was able to walk without holding onto anything.

"That's wonderful Drake!" Dr. Thomas encouraged. "Now, let's see if you can balance yourself. Try standing on one foot."

Drake stood on his left foot and then his right, without wavering.

"Well, that's that then." Dr. Thomas announced. "You don't need physical therapy. Well just get you going with Jennifer this afternoon and see where it takes us."

Drake returned to the wheelchair and Audrey took him back to his room. They arrived just as lunch was being brought in. "Hey, this smells pretty good." Audrey said, lifting the cover from the lunch tray.

It was nearing 2:00. Audrey stood up and smiled at Drake before leaving. "I'll see you in an hour honey."

Drake nodded.

Jennifer walked into his room with a notepad and two bottles of water. "I thought you might be thirsty." She said, handing him one of the bottles.

"I-I-I l-like Mr. F-F-Fizz b-b-better." He stated.

"Sorry, they were all out of Mr. Fizz." She replied, taking a seat next to him. "How about talking to me for a little bit? I know you're seventeen and I know all about the accident. I'd like to know who Drake Parker really is. What do you like to do when you're not in school?"

"I-I-I h-h-have a b-b-b-band." Drake stammered.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere. You've played "The Cave" before."

Drake nodded.

"You're really great! You play a mean guitar and your voice is out of this world."

Drake hung his head. "N-N-Not s-s-s-so g-gr-great n-n-n-now." He pointed to the cast on his broken arm and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what? I'd just bet that you can sing even though you're having a little trouble talking."

"R-r-right." Drake replied.

"Listen, today I want to go through the sounds of the alphabet and see which letters in particular you're having trouble with, but tomorrow, I'll bring in my guitar and we'll see what you can do? Deal?"

Drake smiled, she had won him over. "D-d-deal."

They began their session and Jennifer soon found that there were really only a handful of letters that Drake was having trouble with. "OK Drake. That's it for today, but I promise, I'll bring in my guitar tomorrow and I'll prove to you that you can still sing."

"OK." He said slowly, pronouncing each letter perfectly.

Jennifer smiled. "See, you're doing better already and we've only been together for an hour."

Drake was all smiles when his mom returned with a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake to make up for the lunch that he hardly touched. "I thought you might could use a change of pace from hospital food."

"Th-th-thanks m-m-mom."

Megan sat at her desk, but her mind clearly wasn't on her work. "Megan, did you hear me?" Her teacher asked.

Megan's head snapped back to the attention of the teacher. "Sorry."

"Are you OK?" The teacher asked again.

Megan nodded. "Yes ma'am." She replied.

Josh's classroom behavior wasn't much different. He sat in Mrs. Hafer's Study Hall trying to read his Literature assignment. Mrs. Hafer had been watching him for several minutes and could tell that he was agitated. "Josh, could you come up here for a minute." Mrs. Hafer asked.

Josh stood and made his way to the teacher's desk. "How's Drake?" She asked.

"He's improving." Josh replied.

Mrs. Hafer nodded. "I truly hope he's home soon and I wish him the best." She said nonchalantly.

Josh smiled. "Come on, admit it, you don't really hate him, do you?"

Mrs. Hafer shrugged her shoulders. "Aww, alright. I don't really like him, but I guess I don't really hate him either. He sort of grows on you."

Josh laughed slightly. "I really miss him."

Mrs. Hafer nodded. "I can tell."

The bell rang and Josh gather up his books and started for the car, but not before being stopped by at least a dozen or so people asking about Drake.

To be continued . . .


	12. Homecoming

"**Step by Step, Brother"**

**By Lorrie**

**Chapter 12 – Homecoming**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickelodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

The phone rang just as Walter walked in the house. "Isn't someone going to get that?" He yelled, struggling with his briefcase.

"I'm in the shower!" Josh yelled back.

"I'm doing my homework!" Megan called downstairs.

Walter picked up the phone. "Hello." He said, half out of breath.

"D-d-dad?" Drake said slowly.

"Drake!" Walter yelled excitedly. "Oh, son, it's so good to hear your voice! How are you? How did the therapy sessions go?"

"O-on-ly sp-sp-speech." Drake replied. "OK with w-w-w-walking."

Walter beamed. "That's great son. I can't wait to see you."

"W-w-when?" Drake asked.

"The weekend. We'll be up Friday night." Walter said. He waived Megan to the phone as he saw her bound down the stairs.

"Is it Drake?" She whispered.

Walter nodded. "Drake, Megan wants to say hi."

"OK." Drake said.

Megan took the phone from her step-father. "Drake? Are you OK?"

"F-f-fine. Th-anks." He replied. "W-w-what are y-ou do-ing?"

"Homework." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bel-ieve i-i-it or n-n-not, I w-wish I w-w-as d-d-doing h-h-home-w-work." He struggled to complete the sentence.

Megan laughed. "Yeah right. You hate homework."

"W-w-where's J-J-Josh?"

"Getting ready for work, I think. Hold on, I'll get him." Megan said and cupped her hand over the phone before yelling at the top of her lungs. "JOSH! DRAKE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I'm coming!" Josh shouted back, bounding down the stairs. "I'm coming!"

Megan turned her attention back to the phone. "Hey Drake."

"W-w-what?"

"I miss you."

"M-m-m-miss you t-t-too." He said slowly.

Audrey stared at her son as he spoke, she could tell he was tired. "Drake, why don't you wrap it up and let me talk to dad?"

"I-I-I h-have t-t-t-to t-t-talk t-t-t-to J-J-J-Josh f-f-f-first." He said and then let out a long breath.

"Honey, you're tiring yourself out, I can tell." Audrey said softly.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

Josh took the phone quickly from Megan's hand. "Drake! I'm here!"

"H-h-hey bro." Drake smiled at the sound of his step-brother's voice and Audrey found herself smiling.

"So, how did therapy go?"

"O-on-only sp-sp-spee-ch. I c-c-can w-w-walk f-f-f-fine."

Josh was close to crying tears of joy. "That's so great Drake! So how about your speech therapist? Do you like them?"

"Yeah. H-h-her n-n-name is J-J-Jenn. Sh-she's in h-h-her e-early tw-tw-twenties."

"Ah," Josh exclaimed. "Now, I understand. I'll bet she's small, blonde and very attractive."

Drake laughed. "B-B-Bingo!"

"Hey, I hate to cut this short, but Helen called and wanted me to come into work for a couple of hours. I need to get going or I'll be late." Josh paused. "I miss you, brother."

"M-M-Miss y-you t-t-too." Drake replied and handed the phone to Audrey.

"Josh, honey it's mom. Can I talk to your dad?"

"Sure. Hey mom, how is he, really?" Josh asked.

"Very tired." She replied, turning away from Drake. "I can't get him to rest."

"Turn the TV on." Josh said. "He'll get into a movie or something and he'll be asleep before you know it."

"Thanks honey. Now, can I talk to dad?"

Josh passed the phone back to his father, told everyone bye and left. "It's me." Walter said into the phone.

"Hi honey." Audrey said sweetly.

"So, is he really doing that well?" Walter asked.

Audrey nodded as she spoke. "He can walk just fine." She beamed. "It took a few minutes to get his legs going again, but I could hardly believe it when he started walking." She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she spoke.

"What about his speech therapy?"

"Well, he's only had the one session. Jennifer will be back tomorrow and promised to bring her guitar, so hopefully if she'll approach this on a level Drake can get into, it will go faster for him. He's getting so frustrated."

Walter nodded in understanding. "Well, you can imagine how hard this is for him."

She stared at her son, lovingly as she watched him flip through the channels on the TV. "So, are you guys still planning to come up here over the weekend?"

"Oh, you bet. I don't think I could hold Josh or Megan back if I tried." He laughed. "We'll be leaving as soon as they get out of school."

"Good. We'll be waiting for you." She sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Walter replied. "I guess I'd better get off of here and get some dinner on the table for me and Megan."

"OK honey. I love you."

"Love you too." He hesitantly hung up the phone.

"Mom didn't want to talk to me?" Megan asked, somewhat hurt that Audrey hadn't spoken to her.

Walter wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Oh honey, I don't think it was that she didn't want to talk to you, she's just a bit wrapped up in Drake right now."

Megan nodded. "Do you want some help with dinner?"

"That would be great!" Walter said.

Audrey left Drake's bedside for the night and returned to her hotel room, planning an early start to the hospital. She woke the next morning with a terrible headache and dialed Drake's number.

Drake reached for the phone. "H-h-hello." He answered.

"Honey, it's mom. I have a terrible headache, so I'm going to try to sleep it off before I come over. OK?"

Drake nodded. "OK." He said slowly. "H-H-Hope y-y-you f-f-feel b-b-bet-ter s-s-s-oon."

"I'm sure I will honey. Are you sure you'll be OK until I can get there?"

"I-I-I'll b-b-b-be f-f-f-fine."

"I love you." Audrey said.

"L-L-Love y-you t-t-t-too."

It was nearly 11:30 when Jennifer knocked on Drake's door. "Hey there!" She said, watching him flip through the TV channels.

Drake sat up in bed and his eyes widened as he noticed the guitar she held in her hand. "W-w-wow! T-t-that l-look-s l-l-like a M-M-Mar-t-t-tin." He struggled to speak.

Jennifer nodded. "It is. It was my dad's." She held the guitar out to him.

Drake lifted his broken left arm as best as he could. "C-c-can't p-p-p-play."

Jennifer carefully laid the guitar in his lap and showed him that he could finger the chords with his exposed fingers and strum with his uninjured right hand.

The chording was awkward at first, but within minutes, Drake had mastered it. He seemed calmer as he played a sweet, slow tune.

Jennifer smiled as she watched him change chords and softly begin to hum. "That sounds pretty. Why don't you sing it to me?" She asked.

Drake cocked his head to the side and gave her a mock scowl. "C-c-can't."

"Try." Jennifer encouraged.

He smiled at her. "N-n-no w-w-words y-y-yet." Drake continued to play the guitar and hum. He closed his eyes and imagined himself sitting on the edge of the bed in his room where he does most of his writing. Then she heard his voice, barely above a whisper at first and then it grew stronger. _You help me hang on. You help me be strong. You encourage me when I think there is no way. You are the one that I lean on. The one I fall back on. With you here, I know I can get through the day. _He stopped suddenly. His eyes met hers and filled with tears. "Th-th-thanks J-J-Jen-n-n."

Jennifer found herself crying too. "Oh Drake, that's beautiful."

"F-f-for y-y-you." He stammered.

Jennifer closed her eyes and smiled. "That's so sweet. Thank you."

Drake shook his head. "N-n-no. Th-th-thank y-y-you f-f-for g-giving m-me m-my m-mu-mu-music b-b-back."

Jennifer smiled at him again just as the door opened. "Hey, looks like your lunch is here." She lifted the guitar from his lap and watched him shake his head.

"I n-n-n-eed t-t-to f-f-f-fin-ish th-that s-s-s-ong." He protested.

"You need to eat your lunch." Jennifer stated. "I'll give you the guitar back when you're through. Maybe we can find a more comfortable position for you to hold the guitar in while we're at it."

Drake turned his nose up at his lunch tray. "Look, I know the food's not the best here, but if you don't eat it, Dr. Thomas won't let you keep the guitar in here. I had to do a lot of tall talking to get him to agree to this."

"B-b-but i-it w-w-worked." Drake said, taking a bite of the stale ham and cheese sandwich.

Jennifer nodded. "I know, but Music Therapy is considered experimental. There are no guarantees, but in your case, since you have a musical background, it made sense to try this."

Drake smiled. "D-d-don't y-y-you h-a-a-ve o-ther p-p-patients?"

"Not until this afternoon." Jennifer answered.

"S-s-so y-you th-th-thought y-y-you'd s-s-spend s-s-s-some t-time w-w-with m-m-m-me?"

Jennifer nodded. "You remind me a lot of my little brother Drake and I don't get to see him very often."

"W-w-why?" Drake asked as he continued to eat.

Jennifer shook her head. "It isn't important."

"J-J-Jen?" Drake thought he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"He suffered brain damage in an accident a few years ago. He and some of his buddies were partying and there was a car accident. Dennis was the lucky one. His two best friends died at the scene. He was in a coma for almost a year before he woke up and even though he's having trouble talking and walking, it's cases like yours that still give me hope." She managed a smile.

Drake stared at her. "I'm s-s-s-sor-ry a-about D-D-Den-nis."

Jennifer wiped her eyes. "Well, like I said, it's cases like yours that give me hope that someday he might be able to walk and talk like he used to." She looked at his tray. "Look at you! You've cleaned your plate."

Drake smiled as he stared at his speech therapist. She reached behind him and picked up the guitar. "Do you want to try this again?"

Drake nodded and allowed Jennifer to place the guitar in his lap again.

Friday afternoon, Josh and Megan could hardly wait for the bell to ring. They had each packed early that morning and left their bags in the Jeep. Walter was going to pick each of them up from school so they could get on their way sooner to see Drake and Audrey.

As they met in the Jeep, Josh piled into the front seat while Megan climbed into the back. "This has been the longest week of my life." Josh exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Drake . . . and mom."

"I know exactly how you feel." Walter said. "Everyone buckled up?"

"Yes." Megan replied. "Let's get going."

Two hours later, Walter pulled the Jeep into the hospital parking lot. Drake's eyes lit up the moment his dad, brother and sister walked into the room.

"Drake!" Megan exclaimed, running to hug him.

"E-easy M-M-Megan." Drake said, hugging her in return.

"Hey bro!" Josh greeted, pulling Drake into a hug.

"H-Hey y-youself." Drake replied, trying to speak carefully as Jennifer had instructed him.

Josh noticed the guitar. "Hey, where'd that come from?"

"J-J-Jen. W-We've been d-d-oing m-m-music therapy."

"How does that work?" Walter asked after giving Drake a big bear hug and mussing his hair slightly.

"J-Jen sh-sh-showed m-m-me a w-w-way to p-play e-even w-w-with a br-broken a-a-arm."

"And he can sing." Audrey added.

Drake smiled. "W-W-With-out st-st-stut-tering."

"I've heard about that. That there are musicians who can't talk at all without stuttering, but when they sing everything connects perfectly." Josh said.

"So, you have to sing everything?" Megan asked.

Drake shook his head. "H-Hope-fully s-s-soon I c-c-can t-t-t-talk t-t-too."

Audrey smiled. "He's improved a lot in a week. Dr. Thomas said that he may release him in a couple of days."

"So, you guys could ride home with us?" Megan asked excitedly.

"That's the hope, sweetie." Audrey replied, hugging her daughter and looked back at Drake.

"So, when do we get to meet this Speech Therapist of yours?" Josh asked.

"L-L-L-ater." Drake replied.

"Jennifer usually only sees Drake during the week, but she said since he was mostly likely going to be released over the weekend, she would make it a point to stop by and see him." Audrey explained.

Walter and Audrey left the hospital for a while to go pick up dinner that everyone could enjoy in the hospital cafeteria. Drake was thankful to be eating food other than hospital food and to be allowed out of his room for a change.

After dinner, Drake found himself yawning as he listened to Josh explain every detail of everything that had been going on in school for the past week. "Am I boring you?" Josh finally asked, watching his brother's eyes began to droop.

Drake shook his head and slapped his hand across Josh's shoulders. "J-J-Just a lit-tle t-t-tired."

"I'm sorry. I should have realized." Josh rambled.

"I-I-It's OK." Drake replied.

Walter and Audrey watched the boys and then smiled at each other. "We had better let him get some rest." Audrey said as she reached over and kissed Drake's forehead. "We wouldn't want Dr. Thomas to say that he's too tired to come home." She mussed his hair. "I love you." She said quietly.

"L-Love y-you g-g-guys t-t-t-too."

Each family member gave him a strong hug before leaving the room. Drake closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The following morning, there was a soft knock on his door, just as the sun began to stream into the windows. "Drake." He heard Jennifer's soft voice.

"J-J-Jenn?" He replied. "W-What are y-you d-doing h-h-here?"

She smiled as she pulled a chair next to his bed. "I wanted you to be the first to know. My brother spoke yesterday. His first words in years."

Drake smiled. "Th-th-that's g-r-r-eat n-n-news."

"He sounds a lot like you."

"Y-y-you m-m-mean he st-st-stut-ters t-t-t-too?"

Jennifer nodded. "But you're coming out of that, you know?"

Drake nodded in response. "B-Be-cause of y--you."

Jennifer reached for his hand. "You know if you were just a few years older . . ."

Drake smiled. "I-I'm n-not that m-much y-y-young-er than y-you."

"No, not that much." She held his hand for a moment longer and then reached for the guitar. "Would you play something for me before I leave?"

He let her place the guitar in his lap and he fingered a few chords before beginning to sing: _You help me hang on. You help me be strong. You encourage me when I think there is no way. You are the one that I lean on. The one I fall back on. With you here, I know I can get through the day. _He looked up and their eyes embraced each other for a moment, then Jennifer cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and take this home with me." She gently took the guitar from him. "Dr. Thomas tells me that he's releasing you today, so I guess this is goodbye."

Drake nodded. "I-I'll m-miss y-you."

"I'll miss you too, Drake." Jennifer replied and left the room.

A month later . . .

"Hey Drake!" Josh called out as he entered the house.

"Up here!" Drake replied from their room.

Josh bounded up the stairs. "What are you doing? I thought you and the banc were going to rehearse."

Drake looked him, puzzled. "Oh, yeah, you're right."

Josh studied his brother with genuine concern. "Drake, are you OK? I mean, you haven't really been yourself since . . ."

"Go ahead, you can say it. The accident. I haven't been myself since the accident."

"Well, you haven't. I mean, you're much more concerned with your schoolwork than you used to be. You don't play your guitar 24/7 and you seem to be genuinely interested in what's going on with other people." Josh explained.

Drake laughed. "I know. It's just since the accident, it seems like there are just more important things in life than me, you know?" He paused and studied Josh's face. "I can't begin to understand what you guys must have gone through when I was in a coma. I mean if it were any of you, I don't know how I'd handle it."

Josh gave his brother a hug. "Step by step, brother. Step by step."

"Hey, do you think dad would be willing to take us camping again, say maybe next weekend?" Drake asked.

"Not unless I can go too." Megan said as she rushed into the room.

"You hate camping." Drake stated.

Megan shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but someone needs to keep you too big boobs out of trouble."

Drake pulled her close and began to tickle her. Megan began to scream in laughter until Audrey and Walter rushed into the room.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Audrey asked.

Drake stopped tickling his sister, Megan stopped laughing. Josh held up his hands. "Just an innocent bystander." He defended.

"Hey dad," Drake started. "Do you think we could all go camping next weekend?"

Walter looked at Audrey, she stared back at him and then to Drake. "Honey, are you sure you want to go camping again? I mean, you're just now recovering from you last camping trip."

Drake nodded. "I know. Mom, I'm fine and yes, I really would like to go again."

Walter shrugged his shoulders. "Well . . ." He looked at Audrey.

"I . . . I guess it's OK." Audrey replied.

"Great! Then it's set for next weekend." Drake said excitedly.

"Why is it so important that we go next weekend?" Audrey asked, suspiciously.

Drake shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "No reason." He said quickly.

"You're sure?" Audrey asked as she and Walter neared the door.

"I'm sure." Drake replied as he watch his mom, dad and sister leave the room.

"OK Drake, what gives?" Josh asked. "Why next weekend?"

Drake looked to his left and then to his right. "It's Jennifer's birthday. I've also booked a gig for the band at _The Last Stop_."

"_The Last Stop_? Drake, that club serves alcohol. You can't get in. How is your band getting in?" Josh asked.

Drake placed his hands on Josh's shoulders. "The band doesn't have to be 21. I've already checked. Besides, the owner's heard us before and really wants us there."

"So, how do you plan to get around mom and dad?" Josh asked.

"That's where you come in." Drake began to explain his plan to Josh.

"Yep, he's back to normal." Josh thought as he laughed and shook his head.

THE END


End file.
